


Welcome to Cloud Nine

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pansy finds new club with the help of an old classmate





	1. chapter 1 - Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

It was an old brick building, appearing abandoned, but it wasn’t. Cleaned and maintained, the building had the look of a warehouse or storage place, but witches and wizards ventured in and out in the evenings and well into the break of dawn. Sometimes couples, sometimes singles, sometimes in groups. Pansy wondered what was going on inside but the robust wizard at door was no help. 

“Why can’t I go in?” she asked, trying to look past his massive frame. 

“Ye don’t ‘ave membership here miss.” He said in a thick Scottish brogue. 

“How do I get a membership?” She asked, wondering what the membership was for. 

“Ye ‘have to ‘ave another member get one for ye.” He said. 

Pansy could hear the lively talk going on inside, and laughter that only came with socializing among a shared interest. “What kind of club is this anyway?” 

The man laughed, his shoulders bouncing as he looked down at her. “If ye do’na know miss, then perhaps you shouldna’ be tryin’ to get in.”

Pansy glared at him then turned to walk away, her curiosity continuing to rise until she collided with a strong chest. “Pardon me miss, are you al…… Pansy, is that you?” Pansy looked up into the eyes of Ron Weasley. 

“Ronald?” She smiled and gave him a hug. It had been some time since she had seen him, but he still looked the same. A big, strong and study bloke.

“Are you alright?” He asked, smiling back at her. “You ran into me pretty hard. I didn’t see you coming.” 

“Yes I’m fine. Thank you.” She ran her hands down her skirt, and straightened her cloak, making sure she was presentable as Ron looked behind her. 

“Are you a member?” He asked grinning, nodding his head toward the building entrance.

“No, I was just curious about the building. There’s no windows or anything but people come in and out. Do you know what this is?” She asked him. 

“Yes.” He said still grinning.

“There’s not even a sign or anything but there is a massive Scottish wall guarding the door.” She told him. 

“There wouldn’t be a sign or windows. And a guard is needed, trust me. Entertainment clubs are known only to their members, and they are very, very exclusive.” He told her. 

Pansy’s brow furled. She hadn’t heard of anything like that. “Entertainment club?” He nodded. “Are you a member?” Again he nodded. She looked back at the entrance then to Ron again. “What goes on in there?”

Ron gave a chuckle. “Anything you want. There are live shows for those who like to watch. Room for couples who want to trade partners, rooms for threesomes, rooms with toys, etc, etc. It’s also called a Pleasure Club. If you want it, it can be found.” Pansy’s eyes looked like porcelain plates. Ron smiled at her. “Do you want to go in?”

She looked back to the Scottish guard, then back to Ron. She was curious, but nervous. Would anyone expect anything from her? Would she be expected to do anything once she got in there? Her thoughts must have been obvious because Ron laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Pansy you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. There’s a room for people to just want to watch. We can go there.” 

Ron was always an honorable, sickeningly gentlemanly type man in Hogwarts, but it was something most of the young girls appreciated including herself. She knew she would be safe. She drew in a breathe and nodded. 

“There is one thing you have to do when we go in there. Make sure you keep physical contact with me at all times. Hold my arm or hand at the very least, otherwise men in there, and some women, will think you are unattached and looking for partners. Some tend to get aggressive. While nothing happens without your agreement, touching me will keep you from having to deal with them in the first place. Alright?” His words were calm but firm. He looked her square in the eye as he spoke. 

“Alright.” She answered, taking his arm. They walked to the door and the man gave her a grin. He nodded to Ron and stepped aside. ‘Enjoy ye’selvs.” He said with a knowing glance at Pansy. Just behind the door a young witch came forward. 

“Welcome back Mr. Weasley.” She said sweetly. Ron returned it. 

“Thank you, this is Pansy.” The young witch smiled at her and cocked her head. Since was obviously not recognized, she made the determination that she was a guest of Ron’s.

She smiled broader. “May I say, Welcome to Cloud Nine. If what you want isn’t here, tell me and I will make it happen. I’m sure Ron had told you that.” Her voice was almost music, warm and welcoming. 

“Yes, he has.” Pansy said smiling at Ron. The young witch’s face grew serious. 

“We have only one rule that we follow very seriously. Everything that happens here must be consensual. Nobody if forced. Nobody is bribed. Nobody is coerced. Nobody is blackmailed or threatened in anyway. If anyone tries this, tell me immediately. ” 

“I understand.” Pansy told her with just as much seriousness. With her agreement, the witch’s smile resumed. 

“Then I will let Ron take you on a tour of the pleasures of Cloud Nine.” She said. “May I take your cloaks, it tends to get rather warm back there.” She gave a laugh. Ron took off his cloak and handing it to her. He was dressed in black jeans, black boots and a white shirt. Pansy handed the witch her cloak as well. She was in a black pleated shirt skirt and boots with thick wedge heels that covered her ankles. She worse a black button up shirt with three quarter sleeves and she looked absolutely adorable to Ron, who let his eyes slid down her frame when she wasn’t looking. The witch thought they looked like the cutest couple. “Enjoy yourselves.” She said and let them move further into the club. 

Pansy took his arm and stayed close to his side. He walked down a hall to an entryway with beads. He brushed them aside and walked in. Pansy’s eyes took in the room. It was shaped in a half circle, with tiered seating, one level lower the other, leading toward the stage, which was a flat platform at the focal point of the crescent shaped theater. The room was lit by candles along the dark green walls, several tapers held in by iron holders and charmed to avoid dripping wax. The carpeting was a darker, almost black shade of green and ivory curtains decorated corners and the stage itself. Brighter candles and strategically placed lamps near brought the focus of the room to the stage. 

Ron walked to the far side of the room and settled them into a seat for two. Pansy noticed that the other couches varied in size and shapes. With the exception of one other couple, the room was empty. Next to each couch was a small table, and a small card which Ron took a moment to read, then looked at his watch. “It looks like we have about 8 minutes before the show starts. Would you like some champagne?” She nodded. 

Ron tapped the table and a house elf appeared. “Champagne for two please.” Within moments two flutes were in the table. Ron handed her one and took one himself. Another couple entered and took a seat, openly fondling each other. 

She looked back at Ron, not wanting to stare. “Ron what type of show is this?” She asked. The stage had a bed and nothing else. There wasn’t even a headboard on it, it was just a massive mattress and ivory colored silk sheets that matched the decorative drapes of backdrop and side stages. 

“According to the card it’s, ‘Jennifer’s Deflowerment’. He said. 

“Have you seen this before?” She asked. 

Ron chuckled. “If it’s her deflowerment, how could I have possibly seen it before?” Pansy eyes shot open. 

“You mean she’s an actual virgin?” She whispered. “Her first time and it’s in front of an audience?” 

Ron nodded. “Nothing in this room is an act. It’s all real. There is nothing staged or practiced. This room is for people who like to have others watch them. She’s probably an adventuress girl, and more then likely has preformed oral for an audience or let someone perform on her. She could be vain and knows people would enjoy watching her.” 

Pansy drained her champagne. Ron grinned and finished his. Her curiosity was refreshing, and it would be fun to lead her around this giant adult playhouse. He put their glasses on the table and watched as they vanished. He settled back into the seat, draping his arm around Pansy’s shoulders. It seemed odd to nestle against him when they had never been this close before, but in a place like this, the closer she was to him the more comfortable she felt. 

The room filled up and voices could be heard as people talked to each other, to other couples or enjoyed a shag before the show. Some couples openly fondled each other, or other couples. The seats big enough for four people contained a mass of bodies and limbs. Pansy felt strange just ogling them and turned her attention back to the empty stage. 

Ron lifted an ankle, resting it on his knee and brushed his fingers along her shoulder. She felt each digit through her shirt. She leaned closer, keeping her hands in her lap. “It’s alright to watch the others, that’s what this room is for, the watch. Anyone here won’t mind if you look. We could even take a walk around the room and have a closer look if we want.” Pansy was saved from having to reply by movement on the stage. 

The room clapped as a man and woman walked onstage holding hands. She had to be around Pansy’s own age of 23. Both witch and wizard were clad only in silk dressing gowns. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled to the room, her eyes taking in the now full seats and the encouraging words from those who came to see her. She seemed nervous but confident. The wizard with her, held her hand firmly and helped her sit down. 

“Ron, she’s my age.” Pansy whispered to him. 

“Which is most likely why she’s open to the idea of an audience. She’s more secure with herself then a younger woman would be.” Ron whispered back, leaning close. “The man she’s with probably makes her feel comfortable too.” 

Pansy looked closely at the couple who were now kissing passionately. She was sitting on the bed, hugging his shoulders while the firm wizard kneeled between her legs, while he removed their robes. Both were attractive with very appealing, pleasant looking bodies. It was as if she was looking through an open window at a couple in their bedroom. It they were aware of the audience, it didn’t show. 

Pansy let her gaze shift to the room. Nearly every seat was full and the occupants were in various stages of dress, but all were touching each other in some way. She had the distinct feeling that she and Ron were the only ones not engaged in some sort of activity right along with the performers. Maybe that was why this woman seemed open to the idea of an audience, since she wouldn’t be the only one fucking. She looked at Ron who gave her a smile but made no moves. 

She looked back onstage and her eyes widened as Jennifer took her man’s cock in her mouth and began sucking enthusiastically, taking in the encouraging, and complimentary comments from the room. It was amazing. Pictures were one thing but to see an active couple and feel the energy in the room was something different. It was electrifying and Pansy felt a new excitement. 

She felt Ron’s hands on her shoulders and leaned forward a little as Ron adjusted, sitting back into the corner and pulling her between his now open legs. She leaned back into his chest and felt the strength. He was a professional Quidditch player now and it showed. His hard thighs cradled her hips, while she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his even breathing in her ear. She could almost feel his lips on her ear. She turned her attention back to the stage and watched as the man sucked on both Jennifer’s breasts, working the nipples into two hard peaks. 

Pansy felt her own nipples reacting to the site. She had sensitive breasts and loved having them touched. She knew they were puckered under her shirt and bra. 

“You like that sort of attention, don’t you?” Ron whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran her hands along his thighs on either side of her. It was pointless to deny it now. “You have a nice touch, Pansy.” He told her. “I wish I could feel those hands on my bare skin.” She relaxed her body against his completely. His hands came around her waist from behind. She had never been surrounded by such firmness. His arms and chest were marble holding her. One arm held her securely around her waist, while he reached with his hand and cupped a breast gently running his thumb over her nipple. 

Pansy let out a deep sigh and titled her head, brushing her cheek against his. Ron had soft skin. He must have shaved right before coming here because there wasn’t the slightest hint of stubble.

“Look.” It wasn’t an order, but she followed it anyway. She let out a gasp as she saw Jennifer flat on her back with her hands fisted at her sides while the wizard with her, had his face buried in her pussy. 

Pansy nearly creamed herself. She always orgasmed hardest when at the receiving end of really good head. Her thighs came together on instinct but were stopped by Ron’s hands on her knees. “No, No. Her legs are open, it’s only fair to keep your open too.” His hands slid from her knees along her thighs as he opened her legs, wider then before. “That’s one of my favorite activities to partake in.” Pansy felt her bones melt. “I’m sure you remember from Hogwart’s that I have a notorious appetite.” 

She nodded lazily. She could distinctly recall him helping himself to seconds and in some cases thirds. “The appetite is still there, but now there are some hungers that can only be satisfied by certain flavors.” He ran his tongue along her earlobe. She shivered as he drew it into his mouth, sucking gently. His hands were kneading her thighs and she felt an ache begin.

Her eyes drew back to the stage and she stiffened. Jennifer was twitched and her back was arched slightly. She was groaning loudly and Pansy’s own heart sped up as she howled a loud climax that earned light cheers from the room, alng with whistles and wolf howls. Her hips arched and the wizard made an exaggerated show up licking up her juices. Jennifer went limp and heaved while the room called out compliments to her. 

“Nice.” Ron whispered in her ear. ‘Did you enjoy that?” She gasped as he delved a hand up her skirt and into her knickers, running his fingers along her slit. “Yes you did.” His voice was husky and deep. He slipped a digit into her, exploring about gently. Pansy shifted slightly and turned her head to look at him. His eyes were intense, his face focused and full of lust. 

All of a sudden his eye drifted away and his hand stilled, his finger slid out of her slowly. “Look.” She turned her head to see the wizard leaning over Jennifer, kissing her as he positioned himself. Ron’s fingers rubbed up and down her opening, while she watched. The room had also quieted down and Jennifer had everyone’s attention. Pansy’s grip on Ron’s thighs tightened. She wanted him. His closeness and the eroticism of the room had given her a yearning. But she didn’t want to wizard on the stage or the ones avail in the room. She wanted the one who was holding her. 

With a hard thrust the wizard drove him self into Jennifer and she let out a yelp and held still. After taking several deep breaths she opened her eyes and looked at her partner. When she had calmed down she turned her head and smiled to the room. Cheers sounded along with clapping and whistles. After letting her get used to his entry, the wizard slowly began to ride her, moving gently, with long drawn out strokes. 

Ron’s fingers entered her again, moving as slowly as the wizard onstage. Thrusting in and out of her slowly. Ron’s breathing in her ear, the couple onstage, and the sounds of the room were building up in Pansy a aching need. She started thrusting her own hips against Ron’s hand. Turning her head back to Ron she looked in his eyes, glazed over and drilling into hers. His lips were parted slightly and his hold around her waist tightened.

Pansy’s eyes darted to his lips and instinctively she licked her own. Whether or not she meant it as an invitation didn’t matter. Ron took it as one and dropped his head, taking her open mouth with his. Pansy gave in to the excitement and while he plundered her mouth she responded. Eagerly dueling his tongue with hers, she felt his hands move quicker while his thumb searched out her clit, rubbing against the swollen nub. 

Pansy groaned into his mouth, clutching at his body and moving her hips with more need. She nearly whimpered when Ron pulled away. He eased himself out from behind her and settled her in his place, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Pansy didn’t know what to do or say. She wanted what he intended so much, but they had merely ran into each other on the street moments ago. Granted at the end of their Hogwarts years they were friends but hardly close friends. 

He internal debate ended when she felt Ron’s lips cover her pussy. His kissed her lower lips just as he had kissed her upper lips. Pansy let her legs fall limp to each side, and her head dropped back against the arm of the seat. Ron licked her lips and thrust his tongue inside her. Parting her with his fingers he explored every part of her, searching around and slurping out her juice. 

The noises in the room grew as several orgasms occurred and then reoccurred. Pansy looked back at the stage and saw that Jennifer was now encouraging her man to give her more, to bring her to what she needed. They were now shagging harder and Pansy knew she was close. Her whole body racked with pleasure as Ron latched his lips onto her clit and sucked, while siding his fingers in and out of her pussy. 

“Oh Merlin……’ She whispered out and clutched at the cushions of the seat as she thrust her hips upward, urging her own body onward. She turned her head and bit down on a pillow as she came hard, lifting her hips upward and shuddering. She trembled and felt her limps twitching as she cried out into the fabric between her teeth. She didn’t want to cry out in the room even though it was going on around her. She had no idea why she felt that way, but at the moment she wasn’t going to try and figure out why. 

She let her body go slack in the corner of the seat and sucked in breath after breath. When she felt Ron lean over her, she thought he was going to fuck her, but he wasn’t. His clothes remained in place, while he leaned into her, his hips between her legs and his hands holding her head, brushing strands of hair from her face. 

She felt a kiss on her cheek and opened her eyes. Ron was watching her, taking in her expression. Pansy gave him a lazy smile and he grinned broadly. “Feel good?” He asked. All she could do was nod. 

He chuckled lightly and soon Jennifer’s cries filled the room. After her orgasm finished the room erupted in cheer and clapping. Ron helped Pansy sit up and settled next to her as they joined in and applauded Jennifer. Her man, covered in sweat helped her on with her robe and she took a few moments to regain her composure. 

“Are you alright?” Ron asked. Pansy looked at him, with his smug and proud smile and couldn’t help but think he looked so cute with that look. 

She slowly smiled. “Yes, I am.” She said.

“Good.” His slid a hand up her back to her neck and massaged her gently. Her body was nestled against his and it felt wonderful to be there. She relaxed and let her hand drop to his knee as Jennifer faced the room. 

“I just want to say thank you for joining me, and sharing this special moment.” Her voice was soft and almost angelic and Pansy could only smile at her sweetness. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, I know I did.” Her shy little smile earned her chuckles and a few whistles. “Again thank you, and goodnight everyone.” 

Farewells were called out as she and the wizard left hand in hand. The room slowly emptied out and house elves popped onto the stage. Sheets vanished and the stage was cleaned up as they prepared for the next show. 

“It’s getting late. Can I take you home?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, please.” He took her hand and they left the club, getting their cloaks and a wink from the hostess and the Scottish wall guarding the front. Pansy walked on with Ron at her side after they had apparated to her neighborhood. She approached her door finally realizing that she hadn’t said a single word since they left the club. 

“Thank you for walking me home.” She said, after she had opened her door. She didn’t know if he thought she would invite him in but she didn’t know about that just yet. 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly, “Pansy, would you have lunch with me tomorrow? We could meet at Giorgio’s, at noon?” 

Pansy didn’t need a moment to think about it. “I’d love to.” 

Ron smiled made her feel better about not wanting to invite him yet. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss. No tongue. No heat. But a lot of gentleness and when she slipped inside her house and closed the door, she leaned against it and bit her bottom lip grinning like a fourth year.


	2. Chapter 2 - Testing the Waters

  
Author's notes: lunch and a visit to another room  


* * *

Pansy was nervous when it came time to meet Ron for lunch. She had no idea why she allowed herself to go as far as she did in the club but she just couldn’t say no. It was altogether too tempting and if she was honest with herself, it was a turn on knowing that others were watching, even if she didn’t take the time to look around the room.

She approached the restaurant and walked in. Ron rose from a nearby seat beside the hostess and walked over to her. “I’m glad you came.” He said taking her cloak and kissing her cheek. 

“I said I would come.” It may seem strange to blush from a simple kiss after last night but she did anyway. Nobody here knew what happened anyway. 

“Yes, you did. We’re ready now.” He said to the hostess and in moments they were seated at their table. 

“Ron, why did you ask me to lunch?” She asked after they had ordered. 

“To talk in a more casual setting. I do however want to thank you for allowing me to give you that. I enjoyed it more than you can imagine.” He said with a smile. 

“I enjoyed it too.” She told him. 

“But I think it’s something you have never done in such a place, am I right?” He ventured, sipping his tea. 

“You’re right. I’m not as experienced as some in the club, but that doesn’t make me a prude about it.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to state that but she had to say it.

“I didn’t think you were, or you never would have taken the invitation to go in.” He leaned closer. “How did you like the club?”

“I think it’s a marvelous place.” She said after a moment. 

“Really?” He grinned widely, obviously enjoying her answer. “Why is that?”

“I know that many people feel they are unusual or mental simply for wanting something uncommon. The club gives people a place to explore fantasy and not be rejected for it. I have a friend who lives in Scotland now, but he had a thing about shoes and garter belts, but he was always afraid to tell whatever woman he was with, thinking she might chuck him. The club would have been an ideal place for him.” She explained. 

“I agree. Not too many see the club in that light. They think it is a playground and in a sense it is, but it serves a bigger purpose. I’m glad you see it the way it should be seen, as a safe haven.” His approval meant a lot to her in a weird way. 

Their food was served and they spoke briefly of memberships and how he could obtain one for her, but she felt more comfortable going with him. He understood because most women felt the same way at first. 

“Ron, why did you do that?” She asked, keeping her eyes on her plate. 

“Why did I do what?” He was smiling so Pansy knew she didn’t need to elaborate but he probably wanted to hear her be more assertive. After the club there was no need to be as shy as she used to be so she decided to go for broke. 

“Why did you give me head?” She asked, meeting his eyes. She knew she was blushing but at least she was being courageous. It wasn’t a trait normally associated with her, and she was summoning every inch, but in Ron’s presence it was easy.

“Because I wanted to taste you.” He answered without waiting or pausing. “Because you let me, and because I knew you would be just beautiful when you found what you needed. I felt how you reacted when Jennifer received it, so I knew it was something you enjoyed.” He made a slow show of bringing his fork to his mouth. “Do you want to go back to the club?” He asked after a moment. 

“I do actually, but I’d like to see another part. Is there another safe room we can go to?” She told him, finishing her food and pushing her plate away. 

“All the rooms are safe, since nothing happens without consent. But I know what you mean, something more on the observation side and less participatory.” She nodded. “There is a theme room that focuses on relaxation. Very few chairs, but several low set recliners even a few thick mattresses. It’s the aura of an orgy but no one will touch you if you don’t want them too.” He told her. 

“Have you been in there before?” She asked, rising and letting him help her on with her cloak. 

“Yes I have, and I’ll be with you the whole time.” He offered an arm and walked out the door, slowly walking along the street. 

“What else have you done in that club?” She asked. 

He looked down and grinned. “Maybe I’ll tell you eventually.” He said with a smirk. She returned his smirk and they continued on in silence as they approached her house. “I’ll come get you later if that’s alright.” 

“I’ll be ready.” She said. He leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss and then left on his way. 

 

That evening Pansy dressed with care. She wore a lightweight cami top and a flowing skirt with dainty heels. She bathed in scented bubbles and used the matching shower gel, then gave herself a spritz of the perfume after she was dried off. She was fastening her shoes when a knock on the door sounded. 

She smiled at Ron, who was in jeans and a button up shirt. He looked just as masculine as he had the night before. “Ready?” He asked. 

‘Yes, I am.” She took her cloak and handed it to him when he reached for it. “Is this appropriate?’ She asked, gesturing to her clothes.

“Anything you want to wear is appropriate, but you do look lovely.” He said, helping her on with her cloak.

They apparated to the club and walked in. The same witch greeted them and wished them the same enjoyment they had the night before, then they continued to the back. Ron led her down the hall to a set of double doors. He gave her hand a squeeze and opened one of the doors. 

Pansy’s breathe was taken away. It was a Roman orgy in every erotic sense. White curtains were draped this way and that, creating the illusion of rooms within the room, but they were so sheer that shadows could be seen behind them. The highest chair in the room came to knee level, everything else was lower or on the floor. There appeared to be beds but in actuality they were lounges with no backs or arms, each one at varying levels and being used in various ways. 

This room was a place for sex, it was obvious. Couples were fucking in every position imaginable, some were in threesomes or even larger groups, on the floor in the chairs, on the recliners and against the lounges. Others were simply relaxing and watching others in the room. Candles lit the room in a romantically dim light. Champagne and other wines were being taken here and there by house elves who popped in and out. Pansy was so focused on the activities before her that she didn’t hear Ron speak to her. 

“Pansy?” He said again. She looked over at him and noticed an elf by his side.

“Sorry?” She said. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked with a smile, finding her distraction amusing.

“No, no thank you.” She said, looking down at the elf. That was when she noticed Ron’s bare feet. 

“He’ll take your shoes now. With all the low recliners they ask that you remove them.” Ron explained. 

“With all the sweat and semen being ejected they are worried about shoes?” She asked. 

“Sweat and semen can be cleaned, boots or heels can leave harsher damage.” He explained.

“Oh, of course.” Using Ron’s arm to balance herself, she lifted a foot as the elf held out a hand. The shoes unbuckled itself and flew into his tiny hand, then repeated with her other shoe. 

When the elf popped away, Ron took her hand and walked across the room, glancing this way and that. He found a place he liked and changed direction. Pansy was brought into what looked like a corner. It was actually a mattress set against the wall, next to a set of drapes that created the illusion of a corner. The candle on the other side of the drapes caused the light to be slightly darker and more comfortable. 

He sat back and got comfortable, bringing her next to him. She relaxed under his arm and watched the room. Not more than a few feet to the side was a threesome. Pansy was amazed at how turned on the witch appeared to be. She turned her head and kissed the wizard behind her, her tongue darting out to taste him. 

Pansy turned and looked at Ron who had been watching her reaction to the room. He was ready for that first signal and he took it, leaning down to kiss her. She didn’t hesitate to kiss back and eagerly returned it. Leaning into his body she felt herself being lowered to the mattress. Ron leaned over her with his body and stretched out his length beside hers. 

He gently kissed her nerves away and ran his hand up and down her arm, threading her fingers with his. His kiss was slow and drawn out, gentle and romantic. She didn’t know if this particular setting could be called romantic but Ron’s kiss definitely was. She titled her body toward his and bent her knee and hugging his hip with her leg. 

Curled up under Ron, she hugged his shoulders and sighed, letting her whole body relax. Ron loved that little sound she made when she relaxed. He could feel her nipples pucker under his chest and her leg curled around him nearly drove him mental. 

He released her fingers and brought his hand up higher and caressed her shoulder, bringing the strap of her top down her arm. She lifted her arm out of the way and let Ron pulled her cami down. He shifted his weight and pulled the other strap down her arm, easing the satin material down to her waist. He raised up on his elbows and looked down at her. Her nipples were two dark pink pebbles teasing him. She was the perfect size, not overly large, but not small. She would fill his palm perfectly and he couldn’t take his eyes away. 

“Is there something wrong?” She asked softly. He looked up at her and gave her an odd look. 

“Is something wrong?” He repeated. “Why would you think something was wrong?” He asked. 

“You’re just staring.” She told him. 

“Yes I am.” He told her. “I’m appreciating the lovely view.” 

“You were?” She asked. Her innocence was refreshing to him. She must have not had too many compliments about her body. 

“Yes, I was. You are a beauty in every sense and I enjoy looking at you.” He dropped a kiss to her smiling lips. Moving to her neck, he planted kisses down to her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm. “You smell wonderful.” He told her, inhaling the scent in her neck. 

She closed her eyes and felt his kisses continue. Her bare skin was caressed by his shirt and she could feel the hardness of his chest and the sturdy frame that his career gave him. Ron was solid and she hugged him with a surge of lust that was more than evident to him. “I want you too.” He whispered in their ear.

Pansy sucked in a breathe. She didn’t know she was that transparent. She looked up at Ron and could only blink. She didn’t know what to say. She did want him, and she was glad he wanted her. She hadn’t known she would end up wanting him so much so fast. It was obvious that he didn’t think badly about her, but what was she going to do now. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you for the first time in a room full of people watching.” He said. She felt somewhat relieved but also disappointed. “We will sleep together soon, but not here. It will be when we don’t have to worry about interruptions, getting up and leaving or whether or not people are watching. I want privacy with you.” He told her. 

“Alright.” She whispered back. His words were so sweet and touching. He didn’t want to share her and it made her feel good. “What do we do here then?” She asked. 

“That’s up to you.” He hugged her close and rolled onto his back bringing her over him. “You can do anything you want to me. Just like you let me the last time. You don’t have to go as far as I did but do whatever you want.” He let his hands drop beside his head and watched as she straddled his hips and looked down at him. 

Pansy felt powerful sitting over him, as he waited for her move, but she did know what she wanted to see first. She reached for his buttons and unfastened them, pulling the shirt from his jeans and shoving the fabric to the side. Ron’s chest was smooth, hairless and firm. He wasn’t overly muscular but he was toned and defined. His waist was trim and hard under her hands, his pecs twitched as she brought her touch higher. She felt his nipples puckered under her palms. 

She drifted up to his face and realized his eyes had drifted shut and he was focused on her touch. She brought her hands higher and caressed his neck, turning his head to one side then the other. Her top was still around her waist and when she leaned down to kiss his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest and the skin to skin contact affected them both. 

Ron sucked in a breathe as her soft rounded globes rolled over his chest. She loved the feel of his warm skin against hers and used her breasts to explore his chest while she kissed along his neck. His scent was strong and faintly woodsy, it was intoxicating to her. She inhaled deeply, opening her mouth and tasting his skin.

Ron’s chest rose and fell, his fists clenched at the side of his head and his legs moved and flexed about under her. She was glorious, in how she was learning his body. He wanted to guide her hands around but another part of him wanted her to find what he liked on his own and it only took her a moment more. He groaned out as her hands came up and slid along his waist. 

“You like that?” She whispered as she sucked on his earlobe. 

“I love having my waist touched. When I hug, it feels good when arms wrap around my waist but on bare skin I like to feel hands.” He admitted, relaxing and enjoying the sensations of her soft hands. 

Pansy rose up again and slowly went about mapping out his chest and waist with her palms and fingers. She had never taken this much time before and it made her feel good to see him writhing under her. She leaned down again and took his lips with hers. Kissing him was something she needed. They kissed with a newfound heat and Pansy gripped his hips with her knees tightly. She dry humped his body drawing on the warmth and the lust he was emanating. 

Groaning drew their attention to the side. Another couple had landed beside them and were rutting with a desperate passion. Ron and Pansy were transfixed as the couple gave no thought to who they ended up next to. They were both searching for something they wanted badly. The woman’s long blond hair was trapped under her, but she didn’t care, her legs wrapped around her wizard, also blonde and covered in sweat. His back curled into the woman under him, driving deeply and with a sharp force. 

“It looks like he’s hurting her.” Pansy whispered into Ron‘s ear. 

“He’s not. He knows what she needs.” Ron told her. Pansy had to agree and continued watching. The woman’s face was contorted in what appeared to be torment but she was clinging to her wizard pulling him closer, her legs curling around his body, urging him on. It was only moments before the woman was keening in a loud wail that matched the sounds of the room. The wizard above her grunted out loudly once his lady was finished and panting under him. He thrust into her hard several times, then let his weight go limp on top of her. 

Pansy was transfixed as she started at the couple now heaving for air. She had been gripping Ron with her legs and a tight hold of her hands that were now griping his shoulders in an almost painful vise, but to Ron is was sexy. Her reaction to what happened around her was never concealed and he fed off it. 

Pansy continued to stare even after her grip loosened. The woman beside them lazily turned her head and looked at the couple that had watched them. She met Pansy’s eyes and gave a slow grin. Pansy returned it and reached out, brushing a damp lock of hair from the woman’s brow. “You looked beautiful.” She told the blonde. 

She received brighter grin and the woman let her eyes drift shut briefly then opened them. The evident bliss on her face made Ron and Pansy smile. When the wizard regained his second wind he looked over at them and smiled as the two women communicated with female looks. 

“You want some champagne love?” He asked her. She nodded and the ladies said their goodbyes as the couple got up and left for the front of the room. 

“That was nice wasn’t it?” Ron asked, kneading her ass in both hands. 

“Yes it was.” She agreed, arching her back to force her ass into his hands more. 

“Come on,” Ron released her ass after giving her a light slap on one cheek, “I’ll take you home now.”

Pansy didn’t really want to leave just yet but she trusted Ron’s word when it came to the Club. They retrieved their shoes and left into the night. Ron walked her home and when they reached her house she faced him. 

“Would you like to come in?” She asked, watching as debated internally. His face was a mask but his reluctance to answer was a hope that he wanted to come in. She smiled when he gave in and nodded. 

She let him in and took his cloak, inviting him to sit down and getting him a drink. She took a seat beside him with her own drink. “What do you do in-between seasons?” She asked. 

“I still train. I fly a course I set up behind my home. It keeps my skills sharp. Other than that, I make enough during the season that I can take a vacation for months every year.” He explained. 

‘That’s why you are able to meet me anytime.” She realized. 

“Yes it is.” He set his drink on the coffee table and faced her. ’Did you have a good time tonight?” 

“Yes, I did.” She said smiling. 

“Good, then will you meet me for tea on Hogsmeade tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Her pulse raced. He would ask her for something else, she knew it. 

“Then I will see you then.” He rose and fastened his cloak. Giving her yet another gentle kiss, he left her and apparated into the night.


	3. chapter 3 - Consumation

  
Author's notes: the beginning of something special  


* * *

Pansy’s initial anxiety when she first went to the club with Ron was all but destroyed. She was comfortable with him and smiled to herself as she got dressed for their lunch date. Ron was amazing and sexual charged and she did enjoy it, but it only served to heighten her tension. She wanted Ron more now, and was thinking of a way to make it happen. 

She supposed she could just flat out ask him for it. It seemed logical, they had been very honest with each other. Maybe he would appreciate her being more assertive rather than suggesting things himself. He had told her that when they first had sex it would be alone and he wouldn’t share her, but he had been reluctant to say when that would happen.

She slipped into a slim black skirt that stopped at her knees and a dark green sweater with bell sleeves. She applied very little makeup, not wanting to load down her face with cosmetics. Her regimen consisted of a little eyeliner and shadow and lip balm, nothing more. Her complexion was clear and her skin healthy and she intended to keep it that way. 

Ron arrived on time as always and together they apparated to an elegant French restaurant. Ron ordered champagne, and their meals, then focused on his companion. “I want to thank you again for allowing coming to the club with me. Not to many girls will be comfortable with that.”

“I enjoy it too.” She said sipping her champagne. “I’m comfortable because I know you are safe and I can trust you.”

He smiled sweetly to her as their plates were placed before them. As they ate, they spoke vaguely of the club and the rooms he had visited. Just before desert he broached a new topic. 

“I’d like to take you to the higher rooms, the ones on the upper levels.” He said. 

“What goes on up there?” She asked, then her smile fell when she saw the seriousness of his expression. 

“It’s the place where Dominance and Submissive games are played, bondage, things like that.” He looked at her face and then continued. “That’s not something I want to explore with you. Pain and pleasure don’t mix for me either.”

“Then what are we going to do up there?” She asked. 

“We won’t do anything, I just want you to see something. There are rooms that people book, with large two way mirrors.” He explained, leaning towards her. “I want to observe a few of the rooms this way with you. We won’t be taking part in anything up there.” 

“Will they mind us watching?” She asked, leaning toward him as well.

“If they mind people watching them, then they would shut the curtains in front of the mirrors.” He reached out and took her hand. “I also wanted to bring you back to my place afterwards for champagne, if you were up for that.” 

Pansy smiled at him. “I would love that.” Maybe that would be when they would they finally would have sex. Maybe not. If not, then she could always take the opportunity to mention it then.

 

 

Pansy and Ron entered the club and immediately made their way up a flight of stairs to the fourth and fifth stories of the club. Ron took her hand and led her down a corridor with several door openings but there were no actual doors. Ron entered one such door and approached the mirror. There were two seats in front of the mirror, both backless, padded bench styles for two, both empty.

Ron straddled one of the seats and held out a hand. She settled herself in front of him and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. Ron’s hand running along her back and waist was a delight and his hand on her knee was a new intimacy that she liked. 

The room already had occupants engaged in they’re play. There was a witch clad in shiny leather, and spiked heeled boots. Her blond hair was curled beyond belief in long ringlets and she wore a thick layer of make up giving her a blatantly sexual presence. She carried in her hand a whip and a cat o’nine tails hung from her waist. 

On the floor at her feet, on his knees a naked wizard knelt. His hands behind his back, a chain attached to a collar around his neck, and the end of the leash in his mouth. He was gazing up at her in adoration, and longing, the pleasure on his face was evident. 

“Is this something you have done before?” She asked him. 

Ron admired her curiosity. She was asking him just to ask him, and there was no disgust in her question. This didn’t seem taboo to her, just another facet of sexuality and she was going to him for knowledge. “No, I haven’t.” He answered her. “This is something that doesn’t appeal to me, even though you can see it appeals to him and others like him.” Pansy nodded. “I brought you here to see the extremes of fantasy. The lower rooms have their appeal but they are just the beginning layers. To fully understand this club, it’s a good idea to see all of it. Or at least to see some of what’s up here. Pretending this doesn’t exist is ignorance and when it comes to peoples sexual needs, ignorance is never a good idea.”

“Then what’s the appeal for you to see this?” She asked, gesturing to the witch who had the wizard crawling on his knees, fetching various items from her vanity, and bringing them to her in his mouth. 

“Let me ask you something, when you see that, do you think he is being humiliated?” Ron asked. 

Pansy looked back and watched as he obediently dropped the item in her hand. She ruffled his hair then, sent him again for another item. “No. The smile he gave her wasn’t about humiliation. He is proud of himself. He did what she asked, he did a good job and earned praise from her. That’s not humiliation.” 

“That’s why I wanted you to see these levels.” He took his hand from her knee and held her hand. “Pansy, I think we have something unique. The last relationship I had didn’t work because she looked at these people with a repulsion. She thought they were mental and not to be trusted. I told her it was just another part of the sexual world but she thought it was disgusting. This sort of behavior was facilitated by problems and to her this was a form of abuse.”

“That’s sad. She was probably a boring fuck.” Pansy said. 

Ron chuckled at her. “She was in fact. She didn’t like to experiment or play games, and agreed to only about two of three different positions. I think me and you however could be able to fulfill each other wonderfully.” He said, meeting her eyes. 

“I think so too.” Pansy whispered and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“I want to date a woman who understands this and who is compassionate about other people. That doesn’t mean she wants to experience this, just that she respects and supports those that do. I think that just might be you.” He said, brushing her fingers with his. 

“You know Ron, I think I agree.” She shared his smile and nestled closer. “I never agreed to date anyone in the midst of something like this.” He waved her hand at the couple. 

Ron chuckled as he followed her gaze. The witch was behind her pet now, and had apparently strapped on a phallus, since she had a firm grip on his hips and was plunging into him. The ecstasy on the wizards face was contagious and Pansy found herself sharing his arousal. To see a couple engaging in anything that turned them on, was a pleasant scene to Pansy, even if the acts weren’t to her taste.

“There is something else I want to show you.” He took her hand, lacing her fingers in his and walked further down the hall. She could hear the sounds of couples engaged in various activities. Men and women were heard begging for this or that, a whip brought down on flesh made her jump, but Ron assured her that every implement was charmed to not leave marks or cause physical damage. 

He pulled her into another alcove and they sat as they did before, Ron straddling the seat, Pansy sitting between his legs, with his hand on her knee. This time, they seemed to be closer to each other. Pansy focused on what was going on in the room. 

A naked wizard was secured to a large bed, tied down by red silk scarves at the wrists and ankles, spread eagled and at the mercy of a witch, also naked, who was kneeling between his legs and giving, from what Pansy could see, was some very good head. The wizard was pulling on the bindings, his teeth clenched and his head rolling back and forth. The torment on his face had nothing to do with pain. This was a man who was basking in the talents of the witch performing on him. 

Suddenly she pulled up and looked down at him. His chest rose and fell, his hands fisted and unfisted, clearly wanting to reach out and touch her. She straddled his hips and reached down, positioning him at her entrance, then watched him. He began talking to her but she was too far to hear him. It was clear to see that he wanted her to lowered down on him, but she would do it when she was ready. Just as the torture seemed too much, and the wizard closed his eyes and let his head roll back. The witch took the opportunity and slid downward, absorbing his length inside her. The wizard cried out and bucked under her trying to drive himself deeper. The witch rode him at her own pace and he would just have to deal with it. 

“I’ve done this before.” Ron whispered into her ear. 

“You have?” She turned and faced him. “On which end?” She was fascinated, and that excited Ron. 

“On his end.” He told her. 

“With who? From what you told me of your ex, I can’t imagine she would have done this with you.” Pansy said. 

Ron smiled at her, and gave her hand a squeeze. “No, not with her. Hermione actually.” 

“Really?” Pansy giggled. “It’s hard to imagine straight laced Hermione doing something like this.” 

“Well, I had to ask her for it, and she didn’t secure the ties very well. She said she was afraid of cutting of my circulation.” He shook his head at the memory. “I told her it was fine and she could have tightened them but she was uneasy with it.”

“She took part because you asked didn’t she? It wasn’t something she was interested in herself?” Pansy asked. 

“Yes, but I was honored that she tried.” He looked back at the couple, the witch was riding onward to her orgasm, a thin film of sweat covered her body. The wizard stared in wonder at the image above him. 

“Ron, what’s the fascination that appeals to you?” She was curious as to his motives for wanting this. 

“I think there’s something erotic about a woman using my body to get herself off.” He looked back at her. “I think seeing what a woman does to urge herself on is a learning experience also. A woman when she is in charge of her own pleasure is a beautiful sight. I think you will agree he believes the same.” She looked over at the couple and had to admit Ron had a point. The wizard was taking in everything his woman did and he loved seeing it all. To Pansy it did something to her. She looked over at Ron, and saw him watching the couple intensely. His own need was showcased in the rise and fall of his chest and the focused eyes. 

“Ron?” He turned to look at her, meeting her eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” Her voice was husky and the look she game him went right up Ron’s spine.

“Alright then.” He took her hand and they left the club, never letting go of each other as Ron apparated them directly into his front room. With a wave of his wand a fire sprang to life in the fireplace. He took Pansy’s cloak and hung them as she approached the fire and warmed her hands. Ron came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her head roll to the side and he just couldn’t resist the silent invitation. 

Dropping his lips he opened his mouth on her skin, tasting the gentle hollow where the shoulder met the neck. Pansy shuddered and reached up to grip his hands at her waist. His lips were soft, but his mouth hot and as he tasted her neck. She took in more and more air as Ron reached for the hem of her sweater lifting it up and over her head when she raise her arms. 

Pansy spun and met his lips in a heated kiss. She plunged her tongue just as fiercely as he did, feeding off the energy he was giving. “I can’t wait, Pansy,” he breathed, “I need to be inside you.” He unknowingly bit her bottom lip, but she didn’t mind.

“I need you too.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and when he lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and carried her in long strides to his room. Pansy didn’t bother looking around, she would do that later, instead she joined Ron in stripping off the rest of their clothes, which were flying about as they were discarded. 

Pansy fell back on the bed and watched as Ron loomed over her. He took her again in a hard kiss, practically swallowing her whole. Pansy didn’t mind, she was kissing him back with just as much ardor, parting her legs to fit him. She whimpered as Ron thrust a hand between them ran his fingers along her pussy lips. She was dripping, anxious for his invasion and more then ready. He hooked one of her knees on his elbow and shifted his position until Pansy felt him probe her entrance. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, refusing to take his lips from hers. 

“Yes, now Ron.” She lifted her hips just a little to urge him on and he didn’t waste anymore time. He thrust forward and Pansy cried out as his thickness filled her to the hilt. Ron groaned out as her heat enveloped him. She was hot and wet, soft around his hardness. He held himself still for a moment, savoring the feel of her. 

“I have imagined this for days.” He told her, resuming his fierce kiss. Pansy responded and wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him closer. Ron slowly began to move, pulling out and them pushing back in. He wanted to explore every part of her insides and he shifted this way and that, keeping her leg hooked on his elbow. He kept switching his depth, his tempo, his angle.

His lips never left hers and Pansy groaned into his mouth as he rode her. She clutched at his shoulders and rolled her body under his, meeting his thrusts. He began moving quicker, plunging as deep as possible inside her. He reached down with his other hand and gripped her ass firmly, pulling her closer as he thrust. 

Pansy could feel the sweat building on his back and she tightened her grip on his waist with her leg. Ron pulled away from her lips and looked down at her. Releasing her leg, he rose up on his knees and gripped her hips lifting her to his height. Pansy gripped the duvet at her sides and howled out as Ron resumed his thrusting. Her legs locked behind his back to hold herself in place. Ron’s sharp intakes of breathe filled her ears and his eyes never left her. 

He watched as her breasts bounced about by his movements, her arms strained as she clenched her fists on his duvet, and her face showed everything she was feeling. She was a glorious sight and he couldn’t look away. Her eyes met his and she unlocked her legs, letting them fly about as Ron drove his body into hers. 

Reaching down with both hands, she sought out her clit and rolled her fingers along the swollen hot spot, crying out louder. Ron was harder then he had ever been, as he watched her. He picked up his pace, helping her along to her orgasm as he felt his own building. The tension in his sac was rising, and rising fast as Pansy began bucking upward and shrieking. 

A new, hot wetness splashed over his cock as Pansy let out a wail and her legs clenched his body in a tight grip. Her pussy squeezed his cock to an almost painful hold and it was more than he could stand. Thrusting into her faster and harder, he grunted out and his cry joined hers as he emptied himself inside her. He thrust again, spilling more, and again, until his whole body was drained. Pansy opened her arms and he dropped into them, comforted by her arms and letting bliss take them both over. 

They rested for what seemed to be an hour before Ron rose and walked naked out of the room. He returned moments later with a pitcher and two goblets. 

Pansy rose up and leaned against the headboard, not bothering to pull the blanket aside to cover herself. Ron was her lover now, why hide from him. She took the goblet he offered and drank down the sweet fruit juice. She was thirsty after their loving, and her body wanted to fluids. Ron drained his own glass and refilled it, then hers. 

He sat beside her, stretching out his long legs and crossing his ankles. Pansy settled next to him and leaned into his body, resting a hand on his firm thigh. “You are amazing.” He told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Well, I think you did a good job too.” She said with a chuckle. 

“I wish we could have had more time to play but I was too hungry for it.” He said, hugging her closer. 

“I was just as eager, if you remember.” She handed him her goblet then twisted, curling under his arm and looking up at him. “Next time we can take our time.” 

“Here, here.” He smiled down at her as he leaned in for a kiss.


	4. chapter 4 - Exporation

  
Author's notes: a little playtime  


* * *

Ron and Pansy met a few days later for lunch, this time around much more physical with each other. They kissed frequently and Ron often snuck in an ass grope when no one was looking. 

It made her feel wanted and sexy to be touched by him and held by him. They settled into a table as a small café, waiting for sandwiches and chips to be served. “Ron, I’ve been thinking.” She said sipping tea. 

“What about?” He asked, grinning at her. 

“The night at the club, when you said you have been tied up. Is that something you’d like to do again.” She asked. 

His grin widened. “Maybe. You would like to try it too, I’m guessing?”

“Maybe.” She chuckled. “If it was something you wanted to do, what part would you want to experience?”

“I wouldn’t mind being tied down again. I trust you. I would like it to be at my home rather than the club.” He answered. He smiled at her slight blush. “Should we pick up some red scarves?” He teased. 

“Well actually Ron…..” She paused and sipped her tea. 

“Don’t tell me you already bought them?” He asked with a huge smile this time. 

“No, but I did have a idea of something to use.” She said. 

“Well, why don’t you come over tonight then.” He offered, and shared her excited smile. 

 

 

Pansy came out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel, she cast a quick drying spell around her body and then her hair then walked over to her bed. She had a tight black dress resting on it. It would stop at mid thigh and fit like a second skin, clinging to her curves. It would look fabulous with the boots she bought for the night. 

She reached beside the dress for the shiny thigh high spike heeled boots and unzipped then down to the ankle. She set them aside and moved to her bureau, taking out a sexy dark green bra and a matching thong. She normally wore plain low rise style knickers but this time she treated herself, and Ron, to sexy naughty knickers. 

She was liberal with her make up to, giving her dark smoky eyes and bright red lips. When she was dressed she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She looked like a transformed sex pot and she felt sexual and powerful. Fastening her cloak she stepped into the floo and left for Ron’s. 

When she stepped into his front room, it was empty. She took her cloak off and tossed it over a chair, placing her hands on her hips and waited. “Pansy is that you?” He called from the kitchen. 

“Yes.” she answered, still waiting. 

“I have some wine for dinner,” he came out from the kitchen, “it will take about another hour in the oven…..I hope you…….Holy Hera.” He froze and just looked at her. 

“Hello Ronald,” she said, using her lips in a pouty way. “so we have an hour to spare before we eat?” He only nodded, his mouth still open. “I’ll wait in the back then.” She walked with a long stride, exaggerating the sway of her hips. 

She heard Ron rush to the kitchen and casts a status spell, which she recognized would keep the oven cooking but alert him if anything went wrong. She was standing in front of his bed, waiting for him, wand in hand. 

“Take off your clothes.” she told him. It wasn’t a command. She wasn’t into the master-slave bit, but it was a firm request to let him know that if he wanted to continue he had to get naked. 

Ron understood completely and began pulling off clothes. His boots, socks, jeans, sweater and t shirt were on the floor in record time and he stood waiting her next move. 

Reaching into her cleavage she pulled out what looked like a walnut, but with the wave of her hand had enlarged a buddle of ties. “Slytherin house ties?” Ron said with a grin. 

“Did you think I’d use anything else?” She asked. 

“I have Gryffindor ties. You are tying up a Gryffindor you know.” 

She reached out and took his hand, bringing him to the bed. He sat down and she stood between his legs, looking down at him. “But this Gryffindor is being tied up by a Slytherin.” She gave a gentle push on his chest and he reclined back, shifting himself in the center of the bed. Pansy secured his ankles in place on the corners of his bed, then his wrists. Crawling over him, she straddled his hips and slowly peeled the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders, pushing the fabric down to her waist. Ron let his eyes roll over her body. Pansy felt as her most sensual when Ron looked at her. He appreciated what he saw and enjoyed looking at her. 

Rising up on her feet she stood and carefully placed her feet between her knees, then turned around. She slowly leaned over, watching her balance on her heels, and pushed her dress with a teasing slowness past her ass, baring the thong to his eyes. She heard his groan and stood up, letting the dress fall to her ankles and then kicking it away. 

Still facing away from him, she reached behind her and unhooked the bra. Holding it with two fingers to the side, she let it drop. She reached up and stretched, pushing her ass outward and then letting her arms come down to her hips. Hooking her thumbs in the thong, she kneeled over again and pushed the flimsy fabric down. Ron groaned again at the elastic of the garment, wrapped around her legs near the top of her boots, her ass and smooth back bare to his eyes. He couldn’t take his eyes off the lace as it went sliding down to her feet and she kicked it away. 

Turning slowly, she faced him. His eyes dropped down to her feet and then upward back to her face. Ron thought she looked fabulous. Her black clad legs looked longer, and the boots led upward to her black nest. Her skin was an even brighter ivory against the black of her hair, pussy and boots. She reached for the zipper on the side of her boot but he stopped her. “No wait, leave them on.”

She lifted her eyebrows. “You like them? 

“I love them.” He said with a grin. His cock was hard and his body tense but he held himself in check. This was Pansy’s moment to control and he would let her. 

She was getting off in that control. She liked how Ron looked at her with lust overflowing in his eyes. He wanted her, and it felt good to be wanted. She straddled his hips, feeling the hardness of his cock along her lips. She was moist already, having enjoyed her minor striptease a little too much. 

Opening her fingers she ran her hands up his chest. “I love touching you.” She told him. 

“I can see that. I love being touched.” He told her. He arched into her hands as far as he could, but being spread eagle made it difficult. Her hands moved along his ribs and upward until she brushed her thumbs over to hard male nipples. 

He groaned and inhaled. “They stiffen up like mine do.” She observed. Leaning down, she took one in her mouth and gently rolled her tongue back and forth. Ron took several sharp breaths but didn’t tell her to stop. Pansy moved to the other one, holding his body securely by his ribs. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and here his labored breathing. 

Lowering her body down his, she tasted the flesh along his ribs and down his torso, planting kisses on his hips and lower stomach. The moment she saw the woman sucking her tied up man in that room, Pansy developed a craving to do just that to Ron. And now she had her chance. 

Rising up on her knees she looked down at him, seeing the anticipation in eyes and grinned. She braced her knees apart and leaned down, arching her back so her ass stuck up in the air. She knew he’d have a delectable view, since her posterior was somewhat bubbly. She took his cock in hand and swallowed him down. 

Ron groaned out loudly. Pansy slid up and down, sucking at times, and merely soaking him up at others. She gripped him near the base with her fist, rolling her wrist as she worked him to a marble hard state. Her ass up in the air was a temptation in it’s own right. He was an ass man in every sense and it was driving him mental. He lifted his hips into her open mouth but the placement of his body made it hard to move too much. 

She cradled his sack in her palm, then dropped down and took one side of his sac in her mouth, rolling the small ball inside around with her tongue. Ron was pulling on the ties but she made sure he was secure so he wouldn’t free himself until she was ready. She continued moving from one side of his sac to the other, then back up to his cock, covering him in her saliva and humming as she went along, sending vibrations up his body. 

When she pulled away, she rose on her knees and looked down at him. He had a pained expression on his face. Her mouth was still open, her spit around her lips and chin. Her nipples had puckered and her was filled with a lust of her own. 

She crawled over his body and straddled him, reaching down to guide him inside her. Both lovers groaned loudly as she sank down, joining them again in a perfect fit. She gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eye, rocking her hips gently, keeping her boot clad legs along his. 

Pansy let instinct take over and rode his body hard. Ron pulled on the ties, wanting to touch her, but she had made sure he couldn’t escape her. She began bouncing up and down, sliding him out and them back inside her. It was such a delicious feel to submerge himself back into a warm soft sheath. 

Pansy saw his eyes moving over her body and smiled at him. Rising up she flipped around and straddled him in reverse. Before taking him inside she arched her back and leaned down so her breasts rested between his knees. She smiled to herself as she heard Ron’s inhale as her wet pussy was presented to him. “The minute I get loose, you are going to scream, I promise.” His husky voice went right up her spine. 

Ron watched as her hand appeared between her legs, taking his cock and guiding him back inside her. She was still leaning forward, giving him a succulent view of his cock sliding inside her, and sliding out, shiny from her juices. He knew then that he had found his partner in life. Pansy was just as passionate as he was and she was enjoying his body as much as he enjoyed hers. The kind of woman who sought out pleasure with him, was a woman he wanted in his life. 

He held nothing back, groaning loudly as she fucked him. And he loved it. She was rolling her hips around in circles, bouncing up and down, rocking back and forth, making sure she felt him at every angle she could. Ron was being driven mental by the images and Pansy could tell. His sounded like he was in pain. She sat up, taking him deeply and held herself still, looking over her shoulder as his face. 

He was waiting, but the wait was killing him. She rose off him, the sound of his cock hitting his torso echoed in her ears. She crawled over to the foot of the bed and bent over reaching for her want, purposefully giving Ron a view from behind. With a flick, the ties came free from the bed and Ron was released. Without bothering to remove the silk from his wrists and ankles, he jumped up and grabbed her hips, pulling her back into him. 

Pansy cried out as he thrust deeply. She gripped the duvet in two fists and braced her knees apart as he began pummeling into her. It was divine and she loved it. She shrieked and wailed as Ron drove himself deeper and deeper into her, giving her sharp thrusts and bruising her hips with his tight grip. She was thrown forward by his thrust, then pulled back by his strong hands, then thrown forward again. It was maddening and she felt her orgasm building up higher and higher. 

Ron wasn’t oblivious and reached around, searching out her clit and flicking his finger over it. Pansy was thrown into hysterics. She began pushing back into him, crying out loudly and soon enough she howled out and pushed hard against him. She gripped her tightly ass her pussy squeezed down on him. Ron grunted out, moving his body faster and faster, her spasming pussy milking his body as he felt his own climax racking his body. He thrust deeply, emptying himself inside her, before collapsing on top of her. 

For several long minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were the two lovers panting, on top of each other. Ron was breathing into her neck, his whole body covering hers but she loved it. His weight wasn’t a burden, it was a comfort. She lifted a hand and moved it a few inches, covering his. Threading his fingers through hers, he turned his head and kissed her cheek. 

“That was fucking fabulous.” He told her. 

“I would call it fabulous fucking.” She told him, smiling and snuggling into his body. The sound of the oven opening and then closing came from the kitchen. What sounded like a heavy bowl being placed on the counter followed. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Ron said, lifting up on his elbows and looking down at her. 

“Good, I worked up an appetite.” She said smiling. Ron chuckled and helped her get up. They cast cleansing charms and then dressed, sitting down for a lovely dinner.


	5. chapter 5 - A Reunion

  
Author's notes: running into an old face  


* * *

Ron and Pansy attended the club regularly, always observing and watching, and enjoying each other. Pansy was supportive of many things but still only felt comfortable sharing her body with Ron. Other people watching didn’t bother her, and at the club she could bask in their praise without the pressures of another partner. 

Their personal relationship was also deepened as the next two months passed by. They spent time together often and had both heated, passionate sex and gentle, tender love making. She had found in him a man of understanding, who was willing to listen and communicate with her and she liked it. Ron found a woman who understood his desires and wasn’t judgmental with him or with anyone else. He liked it as well. 

Pansy had been approached by the hostess many times about a membership, but when it came down to it, she was more comfortable going with Ron. The one time she ventured from Ron to the ladies room, she found herself approached by no less then 6 men on the short trip and she would rather avoid that. 

This night, they decided to partake in the observation theater. It was the first room he had taken her to all those weeks ago and a show featuring three men was planned. Pansy thought the image of men together was sexy and was looking forward to it. 

Hand in hand they walked down the hallway, passing a lounging area. “Pansy?” They stopped and when Pansy looked toward the voice, her eyes widened. 

“Brian?” Seeing him again was a shock, particularly in this setting. She tightened her grip on Ron’s hand and he returned it, moving a bit closer to show his support. She was apprehensive with this man for some reason, so his guard was raised. 

“It’s nice seeing you again. I never would have thought this was a place I’d be running into you.” He hadn’t looked at Ron yet, merely kept his eyes on her, and it was making her nervous. 

“This is my boyfriend Ron.” She said. The other man was forced to acknowledge him now, but he was met with a forced grin of greeting that didn’t last long. “Ron, this is Brian Hanover. We used to date a while ago.” 

“A pleasure to meet you Ron.” Brian held out a hand, and Ron quickly shook it. So that’s why Pansy was suddenly on edge. This was her ex and there were obviously issues regarding their breakup. Well, Brian’s loss was his gain and he would have to deal with him now. 

“A pleasure as well Brian.” Ron returned, then looped his arm around Pansy’s shoulders, bringing her close. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I had to leave England on a research trip some months back, but now I’m home. I have attended sporadically, but usually during the Quidditch season.” Brian told him. Ron knew instantly what this man was doing. He was telling Ron that he was familiar with the club as much as he was, and that he knew what Ron did for a living. Ron grinned at the man. 

“Ah yes. The season leaves less time to come here, but the boys and I always find time.” Ron watched the other man take this in. Ron wasn’t the least be threatened by this worm. His visits to the club have already been made public but the media. He wasn’t ashamed. He even gave an interview a few years ago praising the club, and when the public found out he wasn’t embarrassed they promptly forgot. 

“Well, perhaps we shall all run into each other again in one of the rooms?” He told the couple. Ron merely nodded, but Pansy did nothing. He gave her a long look then went back to his seat where a few other gentlemen were also sitting and having a drink. 

“Ron, lets go.” She said. When he continued toward the room, she stopped him. “No, I meant let’s leave.” 

“Alright.” He ushered her toward the entrance. He would get her back to his place and they would talk. He wanted to know what it was about this man that made her so nervous, but this was not the place. He needed to get her to a place where she would be comfortable, and while she enjoyed the club and was usually at ease here, the fact that Brian was here made it undesirable.. 

It took only moments to get to Ron’s house. Pansy fell into the welcoming loveseat while Ron poured them each a drink. She smiled up at him as she took the glass. She was calm now and relaxed beside him. 

“Tell me about him.” Ron said, without demand or jealousy. He was merely concerned and Pansy knew it. It was one of the things she liked about him, this concern he was capable of.

“We dated about a year and a half ago. He worked for my father and was around the estate a lot. When he moved on to another field we kept in touch, and began dating. He was affectionate, but he was also had a habit of trying to persuade and pressure. He pushed me and pushed me for things I wasn’t ready for. Sex with him wasn’t about connection or sharing, it was about the act and about trying this or that.”

Ron nodded. He knew men who viewed it that way as well. “And he thought that as his girlfriend, you should oblige him?” He asked. 

“Yes. That was always his main point. If I loved him, I should want to please him.” Pansy took a drink then set her glass aside. “I never loved him though. Dating someone doesn’t mean you love them.”

“I agree.” He told her honestly. 

“Needless to say the pressure got to be too much. We were having sex one night and he had been asking for anal for months. It was not something I wanted to do, especially with a man who just wanted the act. He didn’t want to feel closer to me at all. I always said no, but that night, he tried it anyway. I pushed off, but he grabbed me. He tried it again ignoring the fact that I kept saying no. I managed to get a hold of my wand and sent a hex at him. I made him leave after that and the next day sent anything that he left at my house back to him.”

“He tried to rape you?” Ron felt the urge to kill rise in his system. 

“I didn’t want to find out if he would have gone that far. I never saw him again after that. Tonight was the first night I have seen him since.” She closed her eyes and let her head roll against his shoulder.

“Did he ever hit you or abuse you in any way?” Ron asked, wanting to get a feel of whether this guy was a threat or not.

“No, he never hit me or even called me any names. He never said anything degrading either. He was a talking and manipulator.” She leaned into his body and he eagerly returned her cuddle. “I’m glad I wasn’t alone. He may have tried to find a way to get me alone, or even up to the top rooms.”

“You can always tell the hostess that you have issues with him, that way she can make sure you stay apart.” Ron told her. 

“How could she do that?” Pansy looked up at him with curiosity. 

“She would have sent a house elf to follow him or follow you and make sure that you remained apart. The house elf magic if ancient and they could have redirected Brian to go where they wanted him to go, which could have been anywhere you weren’t.” He explained. “She did that for a reporter who managed to follow me inside once.”

“Well, that’s not necessary. Now that I know he’s back I know to watch out for him.” She said. 

“Will you do something for me?” He asked. “If he tries to contact you, will you let me know.”

“Of course.” She said, and leaned in for a kiss. They spent the evening on the loveseat having a good old fashioned snog. 

 

 

The next day Ron took a trip to the Ministry of Magic. He quickly found Harry’s office and the bespeckled man in his chair.

“Hey Ron.” His longtime friend greeted him and offered a chair. 

“Hey Harry. I’d like to say this is a social visit, but I actually need a favor.” He said taking a seat. 

Harry immediately turned serious. “What do you need?” Ron didn’t ask for favors, not wanting to take advantage of friends position. His asking now meant that it was important.

“I need you to check up on an ex boyfriend of Pansy’s. His name is Brian Hanover and when we ran into him last night, I got a strange feeling about him. When Pansy told me about him, it made me nervous. I want to make sure that she isn’t in danger.”

‘I know what you mean. I’ve met him.” Harry said leaning back in his chair. 

“How?” Ron asked, leaning forward. 

“He’s a financial planner and he has friends who work in the Ministry Treasurer department. When they get outside advice of information they bring in planners to overlook projects before taking them to the Minister. He’s one who’s been called a lot since he came back to England about two weeks ago, if rumors are to be believed.” Harry explained. 

“How did he strike you?” Ron asked. 

“Arrogant, conniving, two faced, fake, chauvinistic.” Harry rattled off. 

“That’s how I saw him. He made it clear that he knew what I did for a living, and tried to make it sound like a threat.” 

“You’re a pro Quidditch player, everyone knows what you do for a living. Anyone who doesn’t like Quidditch won’t care anyway.” Harry said confused as to how it could have been a threat. 

‘Yep, but he tried anyway. He made Pansy nervous because we ran into him at Cloud Nine.” Ron watched his friend smile. 

“No doubt that man frequents the upper rooms.” Harry shook his head in disgust. He didn’t look down on people who used the rooms, just as Ron didn’t. He looked down on those that used to rooms to inflict pain, and not to fulfill fantasy and pleasure. He was one who abused the club and turned it into something dirty. 

“Will you check him out? If Pansy is in danger, I need to know.” Ron said. 

“Yes, I’ll have something for you soon.” He grinned. “You and Pansy are getting serious then?” 

“Yes.” Ron couldn’t help but smile. “She’s going to spend the whole weekend at my house and I can’t wait.” 

“I bet you can’t.” He sat up and fished out a blank parchment. “I’ll let you know the moment I have something.”

“Thanks mate.” He left Harry’s office. Taking a turn, he made his way to his father’s office. It had been some time since he shared a lunch with his father and he was due. 

“Weasley.” He stopped and looked to the side, seeing the smiling face of Pansy’s ex coming toward him.

“Hanover.” He returned and then resumed walking. 

“Wait. Do you have a moment?” He was standing on front of him now, that smile still firmly in place.

“No I don’t. Excuse me.” He took one step before Brian spoke again. 

“It won’t last.” He said calmly. 

“What won’t last?” Ron asked, without turning around. 

“You and Pans.” He said, taking a step closer. “She’s a prude. You won’t be able to get anything out of her. To put if frankly she’s a boring shag. I’m surprised you got her into that club. No doubt all she does it watch.”

Ron turned and faced the man, keeping his face devoid of emotion. He learned while playing Quidditch, that the other team builds confidence if you show frustration of any kind. “What me and Pansy have, he said, emphasizing her name, “is none of your business.” He spoke with a smooth even voice. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Brian staring after him. 

He made it to his father’s office and sat in a worn out chair. His father was the kind to walk a memo over to a colleague rather than sending it fluttering on its own. That’s why Arthur Weasley had so many friends in the Ministry. 

“Ron!” His fathers excited voice brought him to his feet. 

“Dad, how are you?” He asked wrapping his father in a hug. 

“Good, son, good. I’m glad you stopped by. Your mother is planned a family dinner this weekend, since Charlie is here visiting. You’ll be able to make it Saturday?” He asked dropping into his chair. 

“Of course. Same dinner time as usual?” Ron asked, taking his own chair again. 

“When has it ever changed from 7 o’clock?” Arthur’s smile was contagious and Ron returned it. 

“I’d like to bring Pansy with me if that’s alright?” Ron watched his fathers smile grow. 

“That would be wonderful. I can’t wait to meet her personally.” He said. “Say Ron, are you entering into any investments by chance?”

“No, why?” Ron asked, clueless. 

“One of the financial gurus asked how long you had been playing Quidditch. I thought maybe they were either a fan but seeing as how they didn’t ask me to score an autograph, maybe they were seeing how stable your money was.” 

Ron felt his ear turning red with anger. “Did this financial guru have a name?” 

“Brian something or other. He’s not really with the Ministry so I didn’t have to tell him anything. When he realized I was going to talk to him, he left. I didn’t really care for the man.” Arthur said. 

Ron felt justified in his pursuit to find out more about him. His father was a good judge of character and Ron valued his opinion more than anyone elses. If his father didn’t care for the man, that was enough for Ron. “Thanks for the heads up dad, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Arthur dismissed the topic and Ron left soon afterward. His anger was reaching a heated boil. This Brian Hanover was turning out to be more a threat then Ron originally thought.


	6. chapter 6  - A Threat

  
Author's notes: finding out about Brian  


* * *

Pansy and Ron’s weekend was fabulous. Ron’s family was big and boisterous and the dinner was more a party then a simple family get together. She thought she might have trouble keeping his brothers names straight but seeing as how she went to school with all but two, she managed alright. It was the wives and girlfriends that she couldn’t keep straight. 

She knew Ron’s oldest brother Bill was married to the Beauxbatons girl from the fourth year tournament, but Charlie, the second brother was dating some woman from Romania whose name nobody could pronounce. She asked everyone to just call her Anna, which wasn’t a problem. 

Percy, who she knew from Hogwarts was still dating the girl he had dated then. Pansy couldn’t quite remember her name, Priscilla, Prudence, or something like that, but she seemed nice enough and just as conservative at Percy. 

Fred and George turned up with a set of twins, who also took delight in scrambling their names. Gwinivive and Genivere, were actually Guinevere and Genevieve. They matched the twins perfectly. All four delighted in laughter and pranks. They kept the mood light and it was impossible to be in a bad mood with all four of them around. 

Going back to Ron’s afterward was a delight and Pansy thought about how nice it would be to go home with him more often. Ron was very vocal about her spending the night more often, and she liked the thought of him spending the night at her place as well, which he agreed to do in the coming week. 

But their prefect weekend was spoiled when Ron took her back to her house. There, secured on her door was a letter. It hadn’t been dropped there by an owl. It had been fastened to the door by someone with a wand and Ron had a pretty good feeling who may have put it there. 

Pansy took it off and they went inside. Ron didn’t ask her what it said, he didn’t think it was his business. He asked her to let him know and he trusted that she would. He was right. 

“It’s from Brain.” She said, handing it to him. “He wants to talk.”

Ron scanned the note. 

 

‘Pans, meet me at Three Broomsticks, room 305. We need to talk. I will expect you there today. Don’t keep me waiting. Brian’

 

“Pansy, this is a demand.” Ron said. 

“He can be that way, when he wants something.” She said. 

“I’d rather you didn’t go.” Ron said, knowing he couldn’t forbid it, but he had to voice his opinion. 

“I’m not.” She said firmly. “Because I don’t want to talk to him.” 

Ron sighed in relief. “Good. Listen Pansy, I asked Harry to check him out.” 

“I thought you might.” She said with a small smile.

‘You aren’t upset?” He joined her on the small couch in her home.

“No. I can’t ask you not to do anything that will make you feel more secure. You obviously needed to know more about him after meeting him. I could tell when you met him that he was trying to assert some form of dominance over the situation. If you need to know about him, who am I to tell you otherwise.” He smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek. 

“Harry should have something for me soon. I’m hoping he contacts me today in fact. He told me at the dinner that he sent out a lot of requests.” Ron told her. 

“Well, I want to know what he finds out. Brian was always very secretive about his past and his family.” She said getting up and taking her bag to her room. 

“Did you ever meet his family?” Ron asked following her and taking a seat on her bed as she unpacked. 

“No. He said they still live in Scotland and liked to keep to themselves. I assumed he meant his parents. Why would a whole family wish to be left alone.” She reasoned. 

“Well, everything about this guy is strange.” Ron said. He checked his watch and stood up. “I have to run some errands then head back home. Dinner tonight?” 

“Sure.” She kissed him before he left through her floo. 

 

 

Harry’s owl was waiting when Ron returned from the market. He left right away and hurried through the ministry offices to Harry’s. 

“Well, what did you find out?” He asked, sitting down. 

“This guy is something else.” Harry said facing him. “His parents are both dead and he was raised by an uncle, who died when he was 20. His uncle however did several stints in correctional institutions for fraud and harassment. Apparently he would create money making schemes and get people to invest, most often the elderly. Since there was no investment, these people handed over money.”

“Did he teach his nephew these tricks.” Ron asked. 

“Nobody knows. When the uncle died, Brian inherited a fortune from him, but since there were no records, there was no way to prove that the money didn’t belong to him. He sold the house and property and came to England. He became a financial consultant and made a name for himself. So far he hasn’t done anything underhanded and he’s valued in his field.”

“Alright, so nothing there if he has integrity in his field.” Ron said rubbing his eyes. 

“It seems that he learned from his uncle being locked away several times.” Harry agreed.

“No other family?” Ron asked. 

“No. His personal life however is far from pristine.” Harry said. 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked, the hair on the back of his neck began standing up. 

“When he was in secondary school, he went to Italy to study. He was punished several tines in his first few years for harassment and degrading comments to several female students.” Harry pulled out a file and opened it. 

“There’s more isn’t there?’ Ron asked. 

“By the time he was sixteen he had moved to touching, and several times his uncle was called in to deal with matters of groping a breast or slapping a bum.” Harry told him. 

“Your joking?” Ron was shocked. At sixteen to have the bravado for such a thing was a red flag if he ever saw one. 

“No. Later on another girl filed a charge that he tricked her into taking a potion and raping her. He claimed the encounter was consensual, but by the time she was able to report it the potion she said he slipped her had gone through her system.”

“What happened?” Ron asked. 

“Nothing at first. Since there was no way to prove one way or the other, they couldn’t punish anyone for something that might have happened. Since they were both of age and the incident took place off of school grounds and during a holiday hiatus, they couldn’t be punished for student conduct either.”

“Covered his ass then, did he?” Ron was developing a severe hatred of this man. 

“Yes, however the girls who he harassed and groped all joined together and went to the Headmaster saying that they believed her. Parents also wrote in saying that the school had to do something about him. Nobody believed a word he said, since his record was less then ideal and the girl was very popular and honest. Her word was taken by the whole school and there were threats made to him by other young men. The pressure was too much for the staff and school board and he was sent home, where he finished school by correspondence.” 

“That’s unbelievable.” Ron said. 

“That’s just the beginning. He’s been investigated three times.” Harry told him. 

“What?!” Ron sat straight up. 

“Yep, I got that same information from everyone I spoke to. Three times before me they answered questions about him. Apparently his former girlfriends all filed some charge or another against him and as a result his past was looked into. He tied one of them up, but refused to release her when she called the safe word. He also refused to adhere to the rules they agreed to. She claimed he did anything he wanted to do to her and she begged him to stop.” 

“The bastard.” Ron reclined back in his chair. 

“The other two girlfriends claimed similar things. One claimed outright rape, saying he forced her to have sex after a fight. Apparently being refused makes him angry. He likes control and power.” Harry told him. 

“What about beatings, torture…..anything violent in a non sexual way?” Ron needed to know what was in this man’s mind. 

“The girl who was tied up said she was whipped but didn’t start bleeding, although her skin was red raw in several places. The rape victim was the worst off. While there was no punching or blatant beating, he did bruise her up from pinning her down and holding her in place.” Harry explained. 

“Why is this man not in Azkaban?” Ron asked. 

“The encounters he claims were consensual and seeing as how the ladies were also part of bondage clubs and the like, some of them were settled with a fines and penalties.” He said. “It appears that he uses the lifestyle to inflict pain, but has no respect for the games or the rules.” 

“So because these women enjoyed certain things they were denied justice?” Ron said exasperated. 

Harry nodded. “He has a target in these women. Pansy was the only one who wasn’t part of that lifestyle. He began dated Pansy a full year after the last assault charge. He may have been trying to distance himself from it, but was unsuccessful. Has she had issues with him?” Harry asked. 

“She would have, but she’s fast with a wand. She broke up with him and cut off all contact.” Ron told him. 

“Well, good thing she did. He’s probably using Cloud Nine to find a woman to date.” Harry surmised, closing the file and handing it to Ron. “You are going to let her know about this right?”

“Yes, I’ll let her know.” Ron took the file and stood up. “Thanks Harry, I appreciate it.” He left shortly afterward and went home.

 

 

Ron prepared dinner for Pansy and she arrived through his floo that evening. They ate while Ron filled her in on what Harry had found out.

“I never imagined that, but I can believe he would do it. He is very controlling. He ordered when we went out, he decided where we went, and he set the time and dates.” She said. 

“Well, this just confirms the bad feelings I got from him. Has he sent you any owls?” Ron cleared the plates away and they took their after dinner tea to the front room.

“No. I imagine he’s waiting for me to show up tonight at his hotel room, but I don’t have anything to say to him.” She let her body lean against hers, placing her hand on his knee. It had become the customary sitting style for the two of them. 

“If he gives you any trouble, I will handle him. I want you to know that. I will protect you.” He told her. 

“I have no doubt that you will. Although I don’t think that it will come to that. He likes girls that cower and do what he says. I’m not like that. I threw him from my house that first time, and sent all his shit crammed in a bag with an owl. I didn’t listen to him afterwards and I cut him from my life. I didn’t allow him to talk me into anything. That’s not the kind of girl he likes. He got upset several times when I changed my order at restaurants or changed a time that we were supposed to meet.” She laughed as she remembered his frustration. 

“Pansy, if you would rather stay with me for now, I’d love to have you.” He offered. 

She shifted in her seat and looked at him. “Ron, I am not about to run from the man. He can kiss my ass. I would love to stay with you again, but I’m not going to do it just to keep away from someone else. I want it to be for the right reasons.” 

“I admire you, do you know that?” He asked smiling at her. 

“Really? And I thought you just wanted to fuck me.” She teased giving him a wink. 

He took their cups and set them aside, then leaned over her, pushing her back into the couch. “Well, that it a good benefit to dating a sexy woman.” 

“Is it?” Her giggles were muffled by his lips. 

 

 

Pansy spent the next day cleaning her house. She had spent three full days with Ron and dust had built up. If it was thing she was over analytical about it was her home. It was immaculate and always clean as a whistle. 

She had just finished her dishes and was wiping down the counter when a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was her neighbor who mentioned she would be stopping by, she opened it without asking and Brian pushed his way in. 

“Brian, just leave. I don’t want to talk to you.” She said with force, still holding the door open.

“Did he tell you not to talk to me?” Brian demanded. His tone was something Pansy hadn’t seen, but from the report Ron had gotten, she knew that if she showed weakness if would fuel him. He liked to dominate weak women and while she wasn’t the most courageous of women, she was far from weak.

“I made the decision not to speak you when you tried to anally rape me. Now leave.” She kept her gaze fixed on him, showing him she would match him move for move.

“You know Pans, you would have liked it had you just relaxed and enjoyed yourself.” He took a step toward her. 

Pansy pulled her wand from her pocket and held it in her hand with a firm grip. She didn’t aim it, just let her hand fall to her side, but she made sure he saw she had it. “Leave Brian, I’ve had enough.” 

He had stopped but still hadn’t moved. “You haven’t had enough. You haven’t had a taste of what I can do.” 

“I don’t want to taste anything from you. Ron gives me what I need.” She said, keeping her wand at the ready. 

“Do you honestly think he can give you want you need?” Brian asked sarcastically. 

“And you think you can? You don’t know anything about me Brian. You want a certain type of woman and that woman isn’t me.” Pansy kept her calm under his gaze. 

“You don’t even know what you need. But I do and I can give it to you.” He came closer. This time she lifted the wand, aiming right at his head. “Put the wand down.” His voice was firm but she was unnerved. 

“Leave Brian. What we had wasn’t serious and would have dissolved regardless. I am not one to be ordered about.” She kept her wand arm steady, not a shiver or shake. 

“Drop the wand.” His brow furled and his voice hardened. His face became a mask of impatience and Pansy knew that it would turn to anger if he was provoked but she wasn’t backing down. Keeping the power in her corner was the only way to deal with this man. 

“No. Leave my home Brian. This is the last time I will ask nicely.” She took a step aside and opened the door wider, keeping her eyes and wand focused on him. 

“This is far from over.” He told her, then walked out the door. The minute he was gone Pansy secured her wards and ran through the floo, charging into Ron’s front room. He was just coming in the door with Harry behind him. The smile on his face vanished when he saw her. 

“What happened?” He asked leaving Harry to close the door as he rushed over, taking her shoulders in his strong hands. “Are you hurt?”

“No, he showed up but I wasn’t hurt.” She assured him. 

Ron calmed down somewhat, although still unnerved. He led Pansy to sit beside him as Harry took the armchair and they both listened to Pansy recount what happened. 

Ron and Harry were both on edge now. “Pansy I can have the Auror department station men outside your house, or ward it with Ministry spells.” Harry offered. 

“I would feel much better with you staying with me.” Ron countered. 

“Both of you stop.” Pansy looked from one to the other. “Maybe someone could talk to him and set him straight. He obviously has no respect when it comes to women, so maybe a man speaking him to him will have more of an effect.” 

“I could go over there and give him a rundown on Ministry policy.” Harry said, even though it was obvious that he knew it was pointless. Brian had already shown in the past that he had no authority, and he hadn’t done anything to Pansy that would warrant Ministry involvement. He had shown up at her house, but hadn’t threatened her at all. Her wand being out was a precaution due to their past but she wasn’t in danger from the Ministry’s point of view. 

“No, I’ll talk to him.” Ron said. “He needs to hear it from the man Pansy’s involved with, and someone who also knows about the club. I know what games he plays and where he goes. I’m the one who needs to talk to him.”

‘Ron, you will just talk right, nothing more? No fights?” Pansy asked him. 

“I am just going to talk to him.” Pansy continued to glare at him, then he realized Harry was also fixing him with a glare. “I won’t fight unless he attacks me. I mean it.” Harry and Pansy both seemed to relax but both knew that Ron would take a finger in his face to be an attack.


	7. chapter 7 - The Confrontation

  
Author's notes: a talk with brian  


* * *

Ron had found out Brian’s address from the report Harry had done. He showed up the next morning and knocked firmly. He hadn’t been able to convince Pansy to spend the night, but he did manage to let her allow Harry to put a stronger ward on her home. 

The door opened and there dressed in plain jeans and a white t shirt stood Brian Hanover, the man who had become the bane on Ron’s existence. He gave a light chuckle. “So, she sent out the cavalry.” He stepped aside and let Ron enter. He seemed to have been expecting this. 

“Well, she didn’t object when I said I was going to talk to you.” Ron didn’t remove his cloak. His wand was at the ready underneath it, but to be honest with himself, it probably wasn’t needed. Brian wasn’t stupid enough to try something against a man stronger than him. Ron however took the time to assess his opponent.

It was evident that Brian made his living with his brain. He was tall but far from rugged or bulky. He had a thin frame and very little muscle mass. His hair was slightly wavy and neatly trimmed. He was clean shaven and from the looks of his complexion, had baby soft skin. He stood with a slight arrogance of someone who thought he was superior then others. 

“I know about the visit you paid her. She told you to leave and you refused.” Ron started. 

“A woman says no, she means yes. You’re a man, surely you’ve come across that objection a time or two.” Brian said. 

“I take it seriously when there’s a wand involved. She made her wishes clear to you and you’ll respect them.” Ron said with a harshness in his voice that Brian just grinned at. 

“I respect Pansy. I stayed away when she panicked the first time, but now that I know what she needs I can give it to her. She probably didn’t know back then.” Ron was hoping this man lifted a fist just once. 

“You have no idea what she needs.” Ron told him. 

“Come on. She goes to Cloud Nine. It’s evident what she needs.” He took a step closer. “The upper levels are hard to resist. Especially floor six.”

Ron’s heart sped up. Floor six was full of rooms for hard core S&M behavior. Sever bondage, blood play, urine and scat, whippings, master slave situations even brandings. They also had the strongest wards, and the most patrol by the house elves. “Pansy hasn’t been to the upper levels and she doesn’t want to.” He said. 

“She may not now, but she will, it’s only a matter of time. Think about it. When she first went there, she probably just watched what was going on. It most likely took some time before she decided she wanted to participate in anything. That was how she was in our relationship. Anytime I wanted to try something new she had to think on it. This is the same thing. All she needs is the right guide through the levels and she will love it.” Brian spoke with a confidence that unnerved Ron. 

“And you think you can be her guide?” Ron challenged. “Me and her have something special and you aren’t going to interfere.” 

“Is that so?” Brian said, returning his challenge. “Have you ever wondered how far me and Pansy may have gone had she not been afraid of herself?”

“She was afraid of you.” Ron threw back.

“She was afraid of herself and her own desires. She didn’t know anything about what she wanted. She was nervous and intimidated. Had she let me talk to her afterward, I would have been able to calm her down and she would have been able to think about it. She’s a woman, and just like any woman she gets emotional when overloaded.” He gave a shrug. “I admit, maybe I didn’t ease her into it the way she needed, but had she relaxed, we could have had fun.”

“You stay clear from her. She doesn’t want your talks or your guidance. I will not step aside and watch you try and tale something from me.” Ron was turning into the Alpha-male, but he didn’t care. Brian’s words made sense. If Pansy had been approached calmly by him, the way Ron asked her for something, would they still be together? He was right about her manner too. Pansy was one who liked to observe before attempting anything. He forced himself to think of the report and that this man didn’t care about her. 

“Pansy should be the one to make that decision don’t you think?” His smug grin ate at Ron’s control. His jealousy rose but he controlled it. 

“I think she has made it, or was her wand not enough of a clue?” Ron hadn’t moved at all. His glare and stance remained firm. “Lay one hand on her and you will be sorry.” With his final words delivered, he turned and left, apparating away.

He reappeared in front of Pansy’s house and the wards allowed him through. The door opened and he walked in, watching Pansy fold her washing. He smiled to her and joined her on the couch, reaching in and grabbing a pair of knickers. 

“Thanks, I can handle this.” She pulled the flimsy garment out of his hands. “So how did it go?” She asked resuming her folding. 

“He’s an arrogant little shit isn’t he?” Ron said, smiling at her laughter. 

“Yes, he is.” She agreed. “Did he give you a hard time?”

“He tried. Some cock and bull about you needing a guide to the upper levels.” He watched her as she slowed down. 

“Aren’t the upper levels more extreme then the ones you showed me?” She asked. 

“Yes. They are for people who have unique tastes. They are also dangerous to anyone who isn’t sure. They can be scary and its not a decision to be made lightly. Going there because a partner asked you isn’t enough. It has to be a desire of yours and you have to understand the rules before going. Brian doesn’t care about rules. His main desire is control and power and with a partner who isn’t prepared or willing, then that’s a dangerous combination.” Ron told her. 

“Are the upper levels protected? Surely the hostess wouldn’t allow them without some safety precaution?” She asked remembering the rules about consent. 

“Yes, there are very complex charms and vigilant house elves patrol so there is no genuine danger. All someone has to do is call out, ‘I do not consent to be here’ and they are instantly released from anything and house elves assist them. I have a feeling this is something Brian doesn’t know or care about.” He let out a sigh. “He will contact you again, rest assured. I don’t think he was too put off by what I said to him.”

“I didn’t think he would be. It’s good that he knows he isn’t going to be unchallenged.” She took the basket, walking to her bedroom with Ron following. “At least this way, he knows he’s up against a team and not a woman alone.” 

As she filled her dresser drawers, Ron slipped his arms around her from behind. “That’s right. I will protect you.” 

“My hero.” She chuckled. 

Ron took her shoulders and turned her around. “I mean it, I will always protect you.” 

“I know you will.” She stood on her toes and kissed him, laughing into his lips as he raised her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her mouth, letting his tongue plunge into her. 

She knew she was moving and it was no surprise when she was hurled into her bed. Clothes were frantically ripped off and tossed away. It amazed her how Ron’s kiss could bring out this reaction in her. They were a pair of randy animals and they used each others bodies to delight. 

She was flipped over on her knees and pulled toward him. She spread her knees and arched her back, presenting him with what he wanted and his groan filled her soul. He plunged so deep and hard that Pansy was thrown forward as she gasped. His was strong, and his grip hard on her hips. She was pulled back again and again as he thrust forward. Her cries sound like pain but Ron knew better. She loved a hard fucking just like he did. 

Pansy looked over her shoulder and saw his whole body flexing at he drove his body into her. Rolling to her side, Ron watched her and she settled onto her back and lifted one leg in the air. Pulling his closer, she grabbed his knees and he let her place him in position. He ended up straddling her leg. Taking her hips in hand he slid back into her. His knees were close to her hips now and with her other leg over his shoulder, he was deep inside her. 

He took her hands in his and pulled her closer as he pushed. He picked up speed and her breasts began bouncing around. She was glorious when she was letting ecstasy fill her. Her mouth was open, letting her sighs and moans escape. She pulled in his hands as well, urging her lover on to take her. 

“You are a hot one Pansy.” He told her as he leaned over her, still holding her leg on his shoulder. She was stretched wide apart and pulling on his shoulders. 

“Ron, please……” She gasped out. 

“Anything my lady wants.” He thrust a hand between their bodies and searched for her button, rolling his finger over it. Pansy began to cry out, shrieking loudly. Her body clenched down on his. “That’s is love, come on.” 

Ron’s voice washed over her and sent her over the edge. She clutched at his shoulders as he began fucked her harder. Her orgasm filled her whole being as she was ridden harder and harder. Ron’s groan echoed in her room as he too found what he was looking for. 

Collapsing together on the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs, the two panted and waited for their second wind to come back. Each carrying an expression of bliss. Ron was the first to rise, lifting his weight on his elbow and looking down at her. 

“I was clean a moment ago, now I’m sweaty.” She teased, flicking of lock of his hair away from his temple. 

“Well it’s a good thing you did the washing then isn’t it?” He teased back. 

“I need a shower.” She rose and hurried to her bathroom. 

“I’ll join you.” Ron said after a moment and hurried after her. Giggles and kisses sounded from the bathroom for some time. 

 

 

Later that evening at dinner, Ron continued his quest. “I still think you should move in with me. It would be safer for you.” 

“Ron we’ve been through this before. I want to move in for the right reasons.’ She said, as she ate her meal. 

“They are the right reasons. I do want to live with you, and I do want you with me in the morning and at night, but you have to admit that it would be safer with me.” 

“Yes, I do admit that Ron, but if Brian had never shown up, we wouldn’t even be talking about living together.” She countered. 

“Yes we would. We feel something for each other and that makes it special. Whether or not we did it sooner or later doesn’t matter. We would still be talking about it.” He rose and helped her clean up. 

Pansy thought about what he was saying as she washed dishes, and he dried and put them away. He knew he way around a kitchen and often joined her to cook and clean up. It seems a comfort to each of them to work as a team on something so simple and everyday. He helped her with housecleaning too, as she did when she was at his home. 

Everyday tasks round her home seemed more enjoyable with Ron around and she loved the full weekend they had together. She did agree to another one and was looking forward to it. Maybe living with Ron was a good step to consider. They seemed to fit together in many ways, and Pansy found herself smiling as she thought of sharing a home. 

“Good thought?” Ron asked beside her, dropping a dishrag on the counter. 

“They may be.” She said facing him. “I need to think about it a bit though.” 

“I understand.” He said, then left for home. He was reluctant to leave but he knew he had to give Pansy her space to think. 

Pansy had a hard time sleeping that night. Her thoughts ran from what it would be like to live with him, to the future. Would they eventually get married. Would they have children? Had he thought this far ahead? 

She knew what she had to do. She always felt better after a girls talk with her friends. They seemed to bring up answers and thoughts she missed, and having another female to talk to always helped. 

Setting her mind to owl her friends tomorrow, Pansy let sleep take hold.


	8. Chapter 8 - Girl Talk

  
Author's notes: a chat with the girls and insight from Luna  


* * *

Pansy hurried up the walkway to the rustic cottage style house that belonged to Luna Lovegood. She opened the door and gave her a brilliant smile. Her long blond hair was braided down her back and as always she was dressed casually in jeans and a flowing blouse.

“Pansy, come in. When I got your owl, I started planning.” Pansy returned her hug and chuckled at the table in her front room. Set low to the ground with comfortable pillows and seats for them. 

“I’m glad. It’s been some time since we had a girls pow wow.” Pansy set aside her cloak and purse. Luna took her own seat, leaving the door ajar. 

Ginny Malfoy came through the floo with a bag in her arm. “Hello ladies.” She called and kissed both of them. “So, why the gathering Pansy?” She asked taking out bottles of drinks and setting them among the trays of food that Luna had arranged. 

“I’ll let you know when the others get here.” She said, helping to open the bottles and fill goblets. 

“The doors open so I’m not gonna bother knocking.” Millicent Crabbe sang as she walked in. Greetings and kisses resumed as she brought in her own tray. The dishes on the table were rearranged to make room for the newest offering. 

“Did we plan a gorge fest?” They ladies turned back to the door, as Hermione Snape walked in. She was carrying what everyone knew was chocolate fondue with strawberries and cake bites. After several minuets the table was rearranged for the final time. 

As everyone snacked and talked of minor things Pansy looked at the group around her. Ginny was now married Draco and did a lot of work with battered women’s shelters and children’s orphanages. She worked hard to find homes for them and to help women. Draco’s fortune allowed her to help in ways others couldn’t. 

Millicent and Vincent Crabbe went to a dance in the last year of Hogwarts. Since neither had anyone in mind that they wanted to bring they went as friends, and eventually, they ended up together. 

Hermione Snape however was a shock to the whole school. Rumors had put her with both Harry and Ron, but when she began an apprenticeship with Professor Snape, she had little time for anyone. It wasn’t a shock to anyone who had undertaken an apprenticeship. The long hours spent with one person usually resulted in relationships based on a mutual interest in one felid of another. In Hermione, the Professor had found the ultimate potions partner, and a woman as intelligent as him. 

“Ok Pansy, spill it.” Millicent said after they had snaked for awhile. “Why did you gather everyone together?” 

“Yes, let’s get down to business.” Hermione put in, still eating nachos.

“Well, I guess it all starts with Brian Hanover.” She said. 

“Hanover? Wasn’t he the one that tried to bum-fuck you?” Millicent asked. 

“I don’t get why that is such a turn on.” Luna put in. 

“They want it because they are told they can’t have it, that’s all.” Hermione added. “So did you date this guy or something?” 

“Yes, some time ago I did and like Millicent said, he tried anal, but when I said no, he tried to force it.” Gasps came from Ginny and Luna. “I grabbed my wand and he had to leave. I sent all the stuff he left at my house to him the next day and hadn’t seen him since. That is until several days ago.”

“Where is he now?” Luna asked. 

“He’s a financial consultant so he’s around the Ministry a lot, but me and Ron ran into him at Cloud Nine.” She said. 

“What’s Cloud Nine?” Ginny asked. 

“It’s a sex club. A kind of pleasure house type place. Anything you want can be found.” Hermione told her. “Severus took me there once, but it wasn’t my sort of thing. He had gone there in his youth but not anymore.” 

“Vincent took me there once too, but aside from watching, I wasn’t into anything.” Millicent said. “I’m a pretty boring shag, maybe that’s why Vincent liked me. He doesn’t have to work too hard.” The girls exploded in laughter.

“Well, we met him there and now he’s been sending me owls and wanting to meet me.” Pansy continued. “Ron wants me to move in with him, because he says it will be safer.”

“Is this guy that much of a danger to you?” Hermione asked getting serious.

“I don’t know. Ron already had Harry check him out, and he’s had a shady past, but I don’t want to move in with Ron just because of Brian. 

“I know my brother and Ron never would have offered if he didn’t want it. Otherwise he would have thought of another solution. Maybe he’s been wanting you to move in and is using this Brian guy as an excuse.” Ginny reasoned. 

“But it’s only been a few months.” Pansy countered. 

“Ron doesn’t like to wait.” Hermione added in. “He’s learned not to hold anything in. Ginny is right, he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want to live with you.” 

“Living with Ron is only a temporary solution. What about Brian?” Luna asked. 

“I could have Vincent get Greg and they can go beat the piss out of him.” Millicent offered, drawing laughter from the girls. 

“This gut sounds like your typical insecure man who needs to dominate women to feel more manly.” Hermione said, when the laughter died down.

“Yes, and in the most extreme of ways. Nothing makes a woman more vulnerable then to be tied down and forced.” Ginny added. 

“It makes a man vulnerable too. Can you name any man who wants to be tied down?” Luna asked. 

“Ron let me.” Pansy said without thinking. 

“Too much information Pansy.” Ginny said softly.

“But Ron trusts you, so to him it’s not a threatening situation.” Luna continued. 

“I agree.” Hermione added. “There are things that Severus is willing to do with me that he won’t do with anyone else, and vice versa.”

“So he will always be an issue?” Pansy asked with a sigh.

“Not necessarily.” Luna said. “It’s a matter of a man finding someone who can match him or surpass him and then he will forget those that fall below that new status.”

“Are you saying I have to go matchmaking for the man?” Pansy asked with a grimace. 

“It would be easy enough. All he needs is a woman to take him in hand and dominate him. That type of thing would appeal to a mal like Brian who wouldn’t be expecting it.” She explained. 

“Luna, if you can find a woman like that, she’s welcome to him.” Pansy downed her drink. 

“What would a man like that do when encountering a woman who dominated him?” Hermione asked. “He couldn’t be talked into trying it. He would just refuse.” 

“I think you’re right.’ Millicent said. “He needs to be taken by surprise and then he will understand what he does to women.” 

“If he suddenly found himself tied down by a woman wielding a whip he’d shit his trousers.” Ginny said laughing. 

“Good, then a whipping will make him piss on himself and he can clean it up.” Millicent added toasting Ginny, and bringing laughter from the rest of the girls. 

While talking with the girls did much for her bad mood, Pansy had yet to come to a decision regarding Ron. She knew he wanted to make sure she was safe but if she was to live with him then she needed more. She needed much more. Living with a man was a big step and she needed to be sure of his feelings before she took that step. 

Luna walked with Pansy to her home then spoke again. “I’ve been the club many times Pansy, even the upper levels.” 

“What about the highest ones?” Pansy asked. She knew what was up there, but she never had the slightest urge to venture that high. 

“Only once. As an assistant to a woman who was considered a master in the art. Some of those men are in control of everything, big families, huge estate, massive businesses and fortunes. It makes sense that sex would be the one area that they can completely relinquished control to another person and it would affect nobody but themselves.” She explained. 

“Is that what it’s about? Control?” Pansy asked as they ambled along. 

“In most cases yes, in others it’s just a fetish. And yet for others it’s a way of life.” Luna looked off into the distance. “Then again there are some who abuse it. Some who use a gift of submission to fulfill a sick and twisted fantasy of dominance. In this world the submissive is the one with the control and the power.” 

“How?” Pansy listened as Luna spoke with a knowledge about the world. 

“With the call of one word, the experience, whatever it is, stops. All the submissive has to do is call out the safety word and everything is over. A dominant who doesn’t respect the safety word shouldn’t have the control in the first place.”

“Such as Brian.” Pansy said. 

“Yes, such as Brian.” Luna agreed. 

“Brian isn’t one to go over rules of the game and safety words though.” Pansy said. 

“Then he has no respect for the lifestyle and shouldn’t be a part of it.” Luna told her as they arrives at her house. There, secured to her door was a note. Pansy checked it for hexes and then opened the letter. 

 

‘Pans, Meet me in room 605 tonight at ten o’clock. I will be waiting for you. Do not be late. B’

 

“He seems secure of himself.” Luna ventured. 

“Overly secure of himself.” Pansy said she led the blonde into her home. They waited only a few moments when Ron showed up and picked up the atmosphere immediately. “What happened?” He looked from one girl to the other, taking Pansy’s hand. “It’s him, isn’t it. What’s he done?”

“Don’t you think you are jumping to conclusions?” Pansy asked. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me it’s something other than Brian Hanover.” He leaned in and put his nose on hers, waiting. Pansy stifled a giggle. “That’s what I thought.” He said standing upright again. 

Pansy handed him the note and watched the various shades of red show up on his face. It would have seemed comical if the situation hadn’t been so serious. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Ron said calmly as he finished reading. 

“Now Ron, murder never solved anything.” Luna told him just as calmly. 

“That depends on whose perspective you see it from. Me, personally, I’d love to see him stuffed and mounted on a wall.” He said. 

“Ron, really.” Pansy said rolling her eyes. 

“Pansy, the sixth floor is for…….” Ron began but Luna cut him off. 

“I have an idea.” She said. Pansy and Ron exchanged a curious look. “Trust me.”


	9. Chapter 9 - Payback

  
Author's notes: getting things ready   


* * *

Pansy arrive at room 605 on time. She took in a deep breathe and opened the door. She knew it would be opened for her, so knocking would have been redundant.

There standing by the table and nursing a glass of wine was Brian Hanover. She was astounded by how much he had disrupted her life. His smug look and casual manner made her want to rip his scrotum apart. 

“Right on time. I knew you would be.” He told her. 

She closed the door behind her and faced him. “What do you want Brian?” 

“We had many good times together, Pans, we can have it again. Now that I know what you need, I know I can give it to you. We don’t have to hide from each other anymore.” He said, putting down his glass.

“What is it that you think I need?” Pansy asked, holding her ground. 

He pulled the curtains from the bed and Pansy’s stomach dropped. The bed was stripped of all bedding and blankets except one plain white bed sheet. There were iron attachments at the four corners, with leather straps laying about on the bed. On the bedside table, various other leather straps rested. Pansy could see some handles and make out a buckle at one point. It sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Is this what you brought me here for? Torture?” She asked. 

“It’s not torture if it fulfills a fantasy.” He said, taking a step closer. “And it has become one to you hasn’t it?” 

The door opened quickly, destroying his smile. “Patrificus Totalis!’ Luna had her wand up in a heartbeat and Brian found himself in a body bind before he knew what hit him. 

Pansy suppressed a smile as Brian hit the floor. She stepped over to him and looked down at his shifting eyes. “No, I can’t say it has become a fantasy.” 

Luna walked over, and nodded toward the door. Without exchanging a word, the two women communicated what they needed to, then Pansy walked out calmly. Shutting door behind her she made her way to the lounge area on the first level where Ron had a glass of wine waiting for her.

“Well?” He asked as she sat down. 

“It went perfectly. Luna is fast with that wand. It was over before I knew it had started.” She relaxed into his body. “All we have to do now is wait.” 

“Do you trust Luna with this?” Ron asked. 

“She has more experience with this then me and she seemed sure. We may as well let her try it.” She reasoned. “Did you know she was a club member?” 

“Yes. But I didn’t know she was so familiar with the upper levels.” Ron admitted. “If she says she knows what she is doing then she must have been going up there for some time.” 

Pansy let out a sigh and finished her drink. 

 

 

Upstairs Luna had undergone a transformation. Under her plain jeans and sweater she wore a leather skin tight body suit complete with spiked heeled thigh high boots, and a push up bustier bodice. Her hair was left down in all it’s glory in waves of white blonde that rivaled Malfoy’s. Her make up was the same as always but the way she carried herself was as a woman in control. 

She walked with a sashay over to him and waved her wand, levitating him to the bed. Another wave, stripped off his clothes, and another sent the shackles around his wrists and ankles. When she released the bonds, he struggled for a moment, then found his arms and legs pulled until he was spread eagle. 

“Let me go!” He yelled at her. 

“Would you have let Pansy go if she had asked so politely?” Luna’s passive face didn’t show anything but what she wanted to show. She had power now, it was evident to him and it made him all the more angry. 

“She wants this, I know she does.” He explained. 

“You want this too. I know you do.” She said calmly, picking up the items on the table and looking at each one, assessing it’s use.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“A friend of Pansy’s.” She said, and put down the multi tail whip. “I am going to help her with her problem.” 

“What problem? Me and Pansy don’t have a problem.” He said. 

“There is no you and Pansy. That is the problem.” She told him. She walked over to the bed and rested a knee on the mattress, leaning over him. “Pansy doesn’t want you. And even if she did, she can’t give you what you need.” She watched his blank expression. “You think you know a persons needs? You think you know what Pansy needs? You don’t. You haven’t lived this way for too long. You have only a liking for control and that can be dangerous.”

“I could have given her what she needs?” Brian reaffirmed. 

“You don’t know what she needs. You don’t know what you need.” Luna took one of the whips and laid it across his chest, letting the tail drag across his nipples. “You think that tying someone up and assaulting them with these toys of yours is a need.” She focused on his eyes. “Yes, it would have been assault.”

“Let me loose.” He told her again. 

“Why should I?” She said calmly. “You would try and turn the tables and take control from me. That’s not going to happen.” She moved to her bag and pulled out a silk scarf. Walking over to him she slipped it under his neck. “Now, if I get tired of anything you say then you will be gagged.”

His eyes widened. “What!”

“Talking is the only power you have and I can easily take that away as well.” She climbed over to him and ran a perfectly manicured finger down his jaw. “You don’t want to be completely powerless do you?” 

He swallowed and shook his head. “No.” 

“I didn’t think so.” She stretched out her body next to his, making sure the contact was the bare minimum. Her leather clad limbs teased his flesh, and she was close enough to him that her perfume drifted up to his senses. 

“What are you going to do to me?’ He asked, afraid of the answer. 

Luna ran a hand through his hair, and just as he relaxed, she fisted her fingers and yanked his head sharply back. “I will do whatever I want, and you will deal with it. This is the result of trying to force a woman to accept what you tell her to accept.” She let him go and crawled over his body, straddling him. 

“Firmness is needed in dominance.” He told her. 

“Is that what you believe?” Luna let out a laugh. “S&M behavior and bondage do not necessarily go hand in hand. You apparently don’t know how to separate the two. Pain isn’t something that can be taught or learned to tolerate. This is something much, much more.” 

He watched her as rose and moved to the table again. “You have plenty of apparatus here to torture someone with, but the only use these have is causing anxiety.” She tossed them to the floor, one by one. “Pointless, all of them. Not for what I have in mind tonight.” She walked over to the bed again. “Tonight is for learning, and nothing more.” 

She walked over the door and summoned a house elf. Brian tried to hear her command, but her voice was barely a whisper and the creature had vanished. Luna waved her wand and sent the toys from the floor under the table, then lengthened the table cloth. All evidence of his fantasy was gone. Luna was in complete control. 

A knock sounded a moment later and Brian held his breathe. “Who did you bring here?” 

Luna ignored him and opened the door. “Pansy walked in with Ron behind her. Brian felt a moment of panic. He thought they might attack him, or at least Ron would anyway, but they didn’t. There merely stood by the table, some feet away from him and waited, holding hands. 

Luna secured the door and walked over to the bed, again fixing him with that passive look. “Let the learning begin.”


	10. chapter 10 - A Lesson Learned

  
Author's notes: brian faces reality  


* * *

Luna whispered in Ron’s ear and Brian watched as Pansy walked with him to a nearby lounge seat. Sitting down, the pair engaged in a loving passionate kiss. It was obvious that power was not an issue with the lovers, they merely enjoyed each others embrace. 

Luna straddled his body again, leaning down so her breasts caressed his chest. “You have no idea what Pansy needs, but you will find out.” 

The sounds of clothes coming off were heard in the background. Luna followed Brian’s eyes as he looked back. Ron was on his knees between her open legs, frantically tasting her, running his hands up and squeezing her breasts. Brian reacted to the sight. 

“You see how he feeds off of her. How he relishes her taste, and how she openly gives herself to him. It’s not Pansy alone that stiffened your cock, it’s the image. You don’t need Pansy, sex alone is enough for you. It can be as rough as you want it but sex is something you need, nothing more. You don’t need fancy toys, or pretend dominance.” Luna’s voice was sweet to him. Touching, and calm, and as is always was, soothing. He wanted to argue with her but he couldn’t. Sex was a fulfillment to him, that was true. Games just added more excitement. 

Pansy cried out in orgasm and Luna smiled. “You see how she lets abandon take over? Only her lover can do this for her. Only Ron can bring this out of her.” Luna’s words made sense, even though he didn’t want them to. Pansy was always reserved when it came to sex with him, she was always too nervous to try new things. She never cried out either, always holding it in. 

Ron stood and stripped off his clothes. Pansy sat up and took his cock in hand lavishing it with an oral worship he had never thought her capable of. She took him deeply, covering him with spit, and sliding up and down, making humming noises. Ron gently caressed her hair, brushing aside the locks so he could watch her. 

Brian watched with a new curiosity. Ron didn’t grab her head, or adjust her movements to suit him. He let her do what she wanted. But from what Brian could see, Pansy’s movements didn’t need to be corrected. “You see what I do don’t you. He doesn’t tell her what to do, he gives himself to her too. Just as she did, he lets her have her way. He respects her that much. That’s what Pansy needs, someone to respect her enough to let her chose what she wants to do. Not someone who tries to make her submit to their will. Someone who accepts her gifts. You failed to do that.” 

Brian focused on the couple now laying on the lounge. Ron was on top of her, thrusting deep and slow, drawing out the pleasure for as long as he was able. Pansy had wrapped her legs around his waist and was clutching his body to hers, moaning and groaning under him. “Pansy doesn’t need power exchanges to feel pleasure. She needs an equal, someone who’s willing to give and take with her. That’s what she needs more than anything. Someone who will walk beside her as she learns what the world of sex entails. He will be there when she decides to try something new, when she has a craving only he can satisfy.” 

Brian was hard and Luna’s body on his made it worse. “Yes, I know,” she said, “I can feel your cock, hard and throbbing. The images of lovers is always an erotic one. It’s more powerful then the longest whip or the hardest iron. It’s power is something you have yet to feel.” 

Brian looked at Luna. Her face was just as serene as it had always been. She wielded power more than any woman he had ever known. He arched his hips upward, but she only gave him a small half smile. “No, no. You don’t get sex. This is a lesson, and what would you learn if I granted your every wish?”

Brian forced himself not to think of her body still over his, her breasts against his chest, and her hair covering one arm. Her legs hugged his hips and he could feel the heat of her pussy on his cock. The leather she wore separated them and it was indeed torture. The worst torture he could imagine. Taking a whip to his flesh would have been preferable, at least he could define the pain he felt.

Ron began moving faster, and faster. Pansy cried out for more, and more, until at last she shrieked out and arched into him. “The climax is the greatest of nature’s rewards, don’t you think?” Luna felt Brian’s body tense up. “In this case, it’s even stronger because she loves him.” Her whisper went straight up his body. 

Luna met his gaze. “She loves him?” 

“Yes, Brian she does. It’s in the way she looks at him, and how she holds him. The way she caresses his hair.” Brian looked over and saw that Ron had collapsed on her, and was heaving for air. Pansy was stroking his red locks, her eyes closed and an expression of bliss covered her features. “Whether or not she’s told you or even him for that matter, doesn’t mean a thing. She loves him, and no matter what you do or what you say can’t change that. That is what she needs. She needs Ron's love and you can’t give that to her.”

Brian looked away from the couple. He heard them dressing but paid them no mind. Luna was right, Pansy was lost to him. It would be pointless to pursue her after seeing her with Ron. She would do anything he asked no doubt, and Brian didn’t know of a single thing he could do to make her see otherwise. 

“Luna?” Brian knew Luna was looking over at Ron, but he didn’t join her. He kept his gaze buried in her hair. 

“You and Pansy can go now, I’ll take it from here.” Luna said. Brian realized that she was caressing his arm but had a feeling that was for Ron and Pansy’s benefit. 

A moment later the door opened then closed. “Now then, you were a good boy, weren’t you?” 

“I was?” He looked at her with a confused expression. 

‘Yes, you were. You didn’t say a word. You just learned what you needed to learn. Good boys deserve a reward don’t you think so?” She asked rising up, but remaining mounted on his body. 

“That depends on what you consider a reward.” Brian’s answered. He was still restrained and a little nervous about her. 

With a wave of her wand, the leather suit melted off her body and her body was revealed to him. Brian had only a moment to appreciate it before she rose up then lowered down on him, taking his cock deeply. 

He groaned out loudly at her tightness and pulled on the shackles as she rode his body. She was far from gentle and took her pleasure in him with a recklessness. Her breasts bounced about and he ached to touch them. 

All too soon the buildup in his cock was reaching a painful plateau. “You should stop……I’m …….I’m about to……….”

His words stirred her on and she lowered her body, resting her arms beside his and pressing her hard nipples to his chest, while she thrust her hips harder and harder. It was too much to bare and Brian soon found pleasure overflowing out of him and his body spilling in to her. 

When he was empty he left his body fall limp and he panted and gasped as she lifted herself off him. It took him several moments to recover, and when he did he saw she had reverted back to her original appearance. Plain jeans, a plain sweater, her hair was pulled back and held in place by her wand. She looked every inch the normal girl next door. 

“The shackles will release you when I leave the building.” She told him. “I will let Ron and Pansy know that you will not bother them anymore.” With that she turned and left him, ignoring him when he called her name. 

Not more than a few moments later, the shackles fell away and he was freed. He found his clothes in a neat pile on the far chair, and dressed slowly. He left the club some time later.


	11. chapter 11 - Happily Ever After?

  
Author's notes: the ending  


* * *

Three months later Ginny and Draco Malfoy hosted a dinner party. Ginny announced her pregnancy and Draco was boasting to anyone and everyone. Pansy had since moved in with Ron and things were going well. She hadn’t heard from Brian Hanover, but Ron found out from Harry, that he had been seen less and less at the Ministry. The last word they received was that he hadn’t been seen in the last week at all. 

After dinner as the large group of gathered friends socialized in the huge common room of Malfoy Manor, Pansy managed to get Luna into a far corner for a chat. 

“Have you heard from him?” Pansy asked. Luna had told her what went on after she and Ron had left the room. 

“He sent me several owls. I read the first one but not the rest.” She told her. 

“Did he say anything note worthy?” Pansy wanted to make sure he got the message. Luna didn’t seem worried about him. 

“He’s going back to Scotland.” Luna announced. 

‘What?” Pansy was shocked. When she dated Brian he didn’t mention a thing about Scotland, and gave every impression that he couldn’t wait to get out of there as a child. 

“Yes, he says he’s going to take an offer he’s been considering for awhile now. He also asked me to meet him for dinner to talk, but I didn’t answer him. I sent a reply wishing him well on his trip, but that’s all.” Luna seemed somewhat saddened as she spoke. 

“Luna, you haven’t taken a fancy to him have you?” Pansy asked glancing around to make sure they were still alone. 

“No, I haven’t, he’s not my type. He may be attractive but he has so much to learn and he wants a partner to learn with. He doesn’t understand or he refuses to understand that games he plays.” Luna told her. “It’s sad in a way. He wants to take part in something but has no respect for the lifestyle.” 

“Maybe he needs you to teach him.” Pansy suggested. 

“I don’t want to teach him. That type of play is fine once in a while, but I don’t need it to be satisfied. That’s the problem with him. He wants it so much that it has become a need. I’m not the one for him.” Luna told her, meeting Pansy’s eyes. ’I want a man to be with me because we have a connection, not because I can teach him.” 

“That makes sense.” Pansy replied. “I agree.” 

“So, are you all moved in then?” Luna was obviously changing the subject to her and Ron moving in together. She was affected by Brian, Pansy knew it, but she respected the blonde’s wish to privacy. 

“Yes, I’m all moved in and it’s been great.” Pansy said, glancing over at Ron as he talked with his sister. 

“You don’t regret anything, do you?” Luna knew Pansy had been hesitant to move in before, but she was hoping that the blissful look meant that things were finally as wonderful as they seemed to be. 

“No, I don’t regret anything.” Pansy said. “Ron is a real man and I love him.”

Luna smiled and felt Pansy’s joy radiating off of her. They were joined by Hermione and the evening passed with a happy chatter of friends. 

Late in the night, friends were seen flying off in various directions, or apparating away. Couples hand in hand took the floo, or started a moonlit walk. Pansy mounted behind Ron on his broom and held on tight to his waist as he took off. 

Luna glanced at the moon as she ambled home. It was a warm night and she loved to be out at night among the stars. She wished several times that she had someone to come home too, but she needed a strong man. She needed someone secure with himself, who could take her random comments and listen to her eccentricities and not try to change her. Someone who was as proud of her as she was of herself. A man like that was worth it. 

She walked up to her door and shook her head. There on the doormat, was another letter. An owl waited, perched patiently on a nearby birdbath. Luna looked at the letter and let out a sigh. “He will never learn will he?” She asked of nobody in particular.

 

a:n/ dont forget to review!!


End file.
